


空空嗡嗡

by Cinderella0731



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderella0731/pseuds/Cinderella0731





	空空嗡嗡

1

 

**_Daddy finger, Daddy finger, where are you?_ **

 

“想吃什么？嗯？芝士酸奶？或者——呃，这个怎么样？真知棒。”Tony抱着孩子，在超市里慢慢逛。Steve软软的身子依在男人身上，眼睛眨啊眨。

Tony抬起胳膊，把他的小爪子拿下来。“好啦，不要吃手，拿出来。”他抽出小朋友的指头，站在原地轻拍他的后背安抚他。“Steve？Steve，Steve。”Tony换着声调叫着小孩子的名字，又用额头轻轻顶他，一直把他逗笑了。Tony看Steve咯咯笑得眼睛都看不见了，又笑着亲亲他。“嗯，不吃手啊。看看这个？这个想吃吗？”

他把酸奶罐放在Steve面前晃了晃，小朋友叫了一声，口水流下来了。Tony赶紧拿了手帕给他擦擦，说：“那就买这个了？你好像还不能吃棒棒糖……呃，酸奶应该可以吃吧？”

Steve又叫了一声，伸手去抓酸奶瓶。Tony怕他抓不住，就又亲亲他，把酸奶放回去了。“OK，OK我的小巨人，等我一分钟，让我查一下你现在可不可以喝酸奶啊。”

他单手抱着Steve，另一只手掏出手机，开始上网查。Steve不老实地扭来扭去，小手又要去抓Tony的手机。“哇啊啊，哇啊啊。”

Tony掐掐他的小屁股，一边抱着他跳，一边说：“等我一分钟，你这个调皮精，等一分钟嘛。”

宝宝抓了半天都没抓到，最后只哼了一声表示不满，又开始啃手了。

 

 

**_Angels watching over me, my Lord._ **

 

 

“啊Mr. Stark，您现在可以来一下幼儿园吗？——啊对，是Steve的事情，请您尽快。”

Ms. Heath挂掉电话，转身看着一脸伤的孩子。“……Steve，你——”

她叹口气，蹲下来看着面前衣冠不整的两个孩子。“——这是你这个月第几次打架了？”

“第四次。”Steve小声说。

Ms. Heath看着他，点点头，又轻声问：“……那你为什么要打架呢？”

“为什么你不去问Henderson呢，Ms. Heath？”Steve倔头倔脑地说。他今年四岁，比同龄人要瘦小很多，唯独那双湛蓝的眼睛令人印象深刻。他是Tony Stark的养子，那个Tony Stark。但是令人意外的是，Steve看起来并没有被娇生惯养，他从来不穿昂贵的衣服，也没有被关照要特殊对待，他就跟其他小孩子一样普普通通。不过因为长得太过瘦小，所以其他小男孩总是愿意逗他——他们喜欢玩推推看游戏，会趁老师不注意的时候把Steve从这头推到那头。

Ms. Heath点头，表示赞同Steve的说法，于是看向了旁边的Henderson。不过她还没等吐出一个字，那小孩立马嘴巴一憋，哇哇哭了起来。Steve瞬间涨红了脸，大声说：“不要装哭了！”

Henderson哭得更厉害，Ms. Heath不得不搂过他，给他擦眼泪。Steve站在一边看着，嘟着嘴，终于露出了委屈表情。

 

“Steve？Steve！”Tony赶到幼儿园来，正好是活动时间，Steve早就忘了刚刚的不愉快，正在和别的小朋友一起玩。Ms. Heath接待了Tony，简单跟他说了一下情况。

“他跟别的小朋友打架，不过没有受伤。另一个小孩子已经被他妈妈接走了。”她说。

Tony看起来有点紧张。“打架？Steve受伤了吗？”

Ms. Heath有点无奈。“没有，两个人都没有。他俩刚开始朝对方挥舞小拳头的时候就被我发现了，不过按照规定，还是应该告诉一下家长。”

Tony松了口气，看见Steve正在跟一个黑头发的小男孩玩跷跷板。他舔了舔嘴唇，说：“呃，方便我叫一下他吗？”

“您请便。” Ms. Heath回答。

于是Tony穿着昂贵的三件套，走进了小孩子的运动场。Steve在看见他的一瞬间立即惊喜地叫了起来，抬起小胳膊搂住了Tony。

Ms. Heath看见Tony把Steve抱了起来，亲亲他，又给他抹了抹脸。然后男人低头问了Steve一些什么，小孩子点点头，又变回了刚刚委屈的样子。Tony刮了一下他的鼻子，不断低声安抚着他。五分钟之后，Steve终于重新笑了起来。

Tony浅笑着跟他对了一下拳头。

 

 

_**Nine o'clock,it's time for bed. Come with me,you sleepyhead.** _

 

 

“好啦，今天的课就到这里，等一下要坐校车回去了？”老师在前面拍着手，“今天是开学第一天，大家表现得都很好！所以今天回家要告诉爸爸妈妈自己在学校做了什么，好不好？”

“好──”稚嫩的声音拖着长音，嘻嘻哈哈的。Steve抓着小书包端端正正地坐着，就等回家了。

老师带着大家去校门口坐校车，Steve背着小书包坐在最后一排。他趴着车窗往外看，沿途的风景正飞快地后退。

快到家附近那一站的时候，老师过来跟Steve说：“哦Honey，你要在这里下车啦，你爸爸会来接你吗？”

Steve犹豫了一下，点点头。老师笑着对他伸出手：“那我们去门边吧。”Steve背上小书包，拉住了老师的手。

下车之后，Steve四处看看，果然看见熟悉的黑车停在不远处，他咧开嘴飞奔过去。

“不要跑不要跑，别摔倒了。”Tony从车里走出来，摘下墨镜张开怀抱，上前迎他。“今天怎么样呀？学校是不是棒透了？”

“大概吧，今天我们做了自我介绍，还互相画了一张画。”Steve快乐地说，“我得到了一张画，上面是一个苹果。”

他拿出了另一个小朋友给他画的苹果，不太好看。Tony把他塞进车里，温和地笑。“呃，哦——还行，好吧，这是苹果？”

Steve转过来看看，不太确定地说：“我觉得是……”

Tony无所谓地耸耸肩。“管他呢。你画了什么送给别人？”

Steve歪着脑袋说：“我画了你呀。”

Tony忍不住笑了，一边给Steve系上安全带，一边摇头：“天呐，天呐天呐Steve，你应该画小花之类的，画我可能会交不到朋友的。”

“我可以交到好朋友。”Steve不服气地说，“我今天和Philip做朋友了！”

“哦，那太好了，”Tony发动了汽车，“你要和他好好相处，不准打架。”

Steve做了个鬼脸。

 

 

**_Five little monkeys jumping on the bed._ **

 

 

“为什么我不能叫你爸爸？”Steve问Tony。他长高一点了，再也不是过去那个小毛毛了。

Tony想像以前那样摸摸他的脑袋，再给他一个吻，可是刚抬起手，却发现他们之间已经不适合做这个动作了。于是他的胳膊在空中胡乱挥了一下，最后改成去抓桌子上的笔。“呃……因为我不是啊。”

“那你为什么要养我？”Steve又问。

Tony笑了：“我以为你会有关问你父母的事情。”

Steve没有被他带跑节奏，而是执着地又问了一次：“你为什么要养我？”

Tony垂下眼睛想了想，回答：“……因为责任，承诺和爱。”

Steve走近了Tony，湛蓝的眼睛直直地看进他的眼睛里。“什么责任？给谁的承诺？你爱谁？”

Tony看着他和小时候一样蓝的眼睛，还是忍不住轻轻摸了摸Steve的脸。“……这是一个很长的故事，Stevie。”他哑着声音说。

 

 

_**I'm a little teapot,short and stout.** _

 

 

“要零用钱？”Tony咬着三根钉子跪在一块铁板上，含含糊糊地说，“最近零用钱不够吗？”

Steve已经快跟他一样高了，不再像小时候那么瘦弱，而是变得强壮起来。他紧张地抓紧裤子，又松开，非常紧绷着说：“嗯……是的，我会还给你的。”

Tony把嘴里的钉子拿出来放在桌子上，擦了擦汗。“嗯——你知道我不是要你还。”

Steve小声说：“……是的。”

Tony把毛巾盖在了脸上，使劲搓了几下，闷声说：“不过我也得问问为什么那么多零用钱还不够你用的？我有权知道你在干嘛，鉴于你还未成年，我可不希望你拿着钱去吸毒。”

Steve一下子愣了。“什——？不！我当然不会那么做！”

“谁知道你们年轻人现在玩什么呢。”Tony耸了耸肩，“那么打算告诉我吗？年轻的先生？”

Steve犹豫地抿起了嘴巴，一副犹犹豫豫的样子。Tony歪着头好笑地看着他：“你跟我还有什么不能说的？”

Steve赶紧摇头，迟疑了一下最后说：“……我想给朋友买礼物。”

Tony扬起眉：“礼物？”

Steve看着他，鼓起勇气说道：“——嗯。他过生日，我想送他模型。”

Tony甩了一下扳手，笑嘻嘻地说：“好朋友？”

Steve脸红了。“是的。所以我可以预支零用钱吗？下个月和下下个月的。”

Tony转了转眼睛，想了一下说：“可以。但是这也未免太便宜你了，你得学会等价交换，小子。”

Steve马上说：“我可以做任何事的Tony！所以给我预支零用钱吧，只有这次行吗？”

Tony对他眨了眨眼睛，说：“年轻的先生，如果你愿意每天来工作室里帮我做小童工的话，我是很乐意支付你一大笔薪酬的，也不用你预支零用钱，怎么样，是不是很划算？”

Steve露出了一个大大的笑容：“我愿意！”

 

 

_**Autumn leaves are a-falling，red and yellow and brown.** _

 

 

“……对不起，Selena。”Steve有些吃力地开口。

女孩在他对面露出了伤心和失望的表情。不过她很快调整了自己，咬住下唇，故作轻松地一笑，问道：“好吧。所以你有喜欢的人了？”

Steve低下头，哑着声音说：“……真的对不起。你可以找到更好的，我只是——我——”

“你就很好，Steve。” Selena努力想装作无所谓，可是她失败了。不过她也没有哭，或许她在忍耐。“可惜你不喜欢我。大概是我想太多，你对谁都那么好，我是说，你一直很温柔。”

Steve轻声说：“……抱歉。”

Selena点点头，猛地转过身，走了。

 

“怎么了啊？一脸不开心的样子。”Tony难得拿出点点威严，轻碰了一下Steve。“是遇上青春的烦恼了吗？说来听听嘛。”

“没事。”Steve缩在沙发里嘟囔说。

Tony转转眼睛，坐在Steve身边又问：“哎，大个子，是不是遇见和女孩儿有关的烦恼啦？”

Steve看了他一眼：“不准叫我大个子。”

Tony抻直了腿，懒洋洋地说：“你就是大个子。靠，你怎么长这么快，还没读大学了就比我高了。”

Steve咕哝说：“谁不比你高。”

Tony眯起眼睛：“你再说一次？”

Steve缩在了抱枕里。

Tony哼了一声，拍拍他的腿，说：“到底是不是有关女孩儿的啊？是交女朋友了吗？有什么问题吗？”

“Tony，你为什么不结婚？”Steve突然问他。

Tony一愣，随即把手收了回来。“怎么突然问这个了？臭小子，你报复我啊，问问女朋友都不行。”

Steve摇头，坐起身来，靠近了Tony。“不，我认真的。你为什么不结婚？”

Tony讪笑了一下，躲避开他的目光。“饶了我吧，我有你这么大的孩子还结什么婚，知道把你抱回家的时候我差不多就你这个年纪吗？哪有时间结婚。”

Steve看了看自己的手：“……所以因为我所以才没有人喜欢你。”

Tony大声假笑了一下。“没人喜欢我？开什么玩笑啊，喜欢我的女人一天换一个十年都不重复的。”

“那你有喜欢的人么？”Steve看着他，“你有没有喜欢的人？想跟她永远在一起的那种喜欢？”

Tony回望他，过了一会才说：“——不要你管。”

Steve把抱枕摔在了地上。他的人生中第一次跟Tony爆发了激烈的争吵，Tony骂他到了青春期就开始不知天高地厚，Steve眼睛就红了，大声说：“你懂什么，你什么都不懂！”

然后他摔门而出，跑到朋友家住了几天。

 

 

_**If you're happy, and you know it, Clap your hands.** _

 

 

“Howard是个什么样的人？”Steve问Tony。

Tony看了他一眼，说道：“为什么突然想问这个了？”

Steve坐在了旁边的桌子上，心不在焉地晃了晃脚。“因为你从来不提起他，却把你们的合照放在工作桌上。”

他指了指Tony的桌子，上面常年摆着两张照片，一张是Tony小时候Howard抱着他亲亲，另一张是Steve小时候Tony抱着他亲亲。

Tony顺着他的手指看了一眼，随即耸耸肩：“因为这是我跟Howard最亲密的一张照片。所有人家里总会摆一张父子合照的，不是吗？这不是传统吗？”

Steve看着自己那张照片，低声说：“……你又不是我爸爸。”

Tony转过头去，继续修理他的装甲。“嗯，说得也是。”

Steve被他噎得没说出话来，过了一会才说：“……大学毕业你答应会给我礼物，你准备好了吗？”

Tony手上的动作停了下来。“……嗯。”

Steve跳下了桌子，走到Tony面前，伸出手：“那我现在就要。”

Tony好笑地打掉了他的爪子：“你还没毕业呢，刚刚二年级就想要礼物？”

Steve却不动，只定定地看着他，看了很长时间。Tony躲开了他的目光，把Steve轻轻推开。“大学的暑假都这么闲吗？世风日下，我记得我那个时候一到放假比平时还忙。”

Steve拽住了要躲避的Tony，手上一用力把他拉到自己面前，牵住了Tony的手。他已经比Tony高出了半个头，不说话的时候渐渐有了成年人一般的压迫感。

Tony想把手抽出来，却犟不过Steve。他只好抬起眼睛，装作像平时那样玩世不恭地说：“干嘛？又要零花钱？”

Steve张张嘴，哑着声音说：“——你为什么不结婚？”

Tony瞬间咬住了牙齿，戳了戳Steve的肩膀。“别这么跟我说话。跟你说了我是不婚主义者，我不需要结——”

他还没说完，Steve突然俯下身，重重地撞了一下Tony的嘴唇。

“……Tony。”他说。

Tony愣住了。Steve看着他，几乎用尽了力气掐住他的手腕，再一次吻过去。

这次Tony给了他一拳。

 

 

**_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are._ **

 

 

Steve看着Tony跟一个不知道名字的女人在楼下拥吻，然后他笑着送她进车里，让Happy送她回家。

Happy开车走了之后，Tony才看见站在不远处的Steve。他还保持着刚刚的笑容，跟Steve摆了摆手：“你回来了？”

Steve低下头，背好双肩包往大厦里走。路过Tony的时候，他闻到了酒气。Tony还在笑，又拉住Steve的肩带说：“怎么也不和我打招呼？你这个臭小子。”

Steve停下了脚步，扭头看他：“跟你女朋友相处得还算愉快？”

Tony随意摆摆手：“愉快啊。”

Steve点点头，又点头。“……好。虽然觉得你不会在乎，但是我还是应该说一下……我已经找到租的房子了，过几天就会搬出去。”

Tony的笑容似乎固定在了脸上。“……家里不好吗？你快毕业了，找到工作之后搬出去也来得及。”

“因为我不想看见你换了一个又一个床伴还一脸无所谓地对着我。”Steve转过身来，努力冷漠地说。“你知道我喜欢你。你知道还这么对我，你怎么这么残忍？”

Tony定定地看着Steve：“——我残忍？”

“你残忍。”Steve毫不犹豫地说道，语气终于有了一丝起伏。“你教会了我如何做一个好人，如何去爱别人，却禁止我爱你。”

“因为你值得——”

“你就是最好的！”Steve喊了出来，“不要再说那些了，我不想听！——你为什么要收养我？！你为什么要对我那么好，为什么为我付出那么多，为什么一直把我推开，却又一次一次再把我拉回来？！”

Tony往后退了一步，眼睛里有了一点水光。“……Steve。”

Steve抓紧了肩带：“……我宁可你没有收养过我。”

 

 

**_London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down._ **

 

 

“Steve？晚上去喝酒吗？”Sam拍了拍Steve的肩膀，递给他一瓶水。“这个案子总算是结了，大家说了晚上去庆祝呢。”

Steve接过水瓶，拧开灌进去几大口。“啊……好啊，我都可以。”

Sam嘿嘿笑：“单身汉就是好啊。”

Steve拐了他一下，也笑。这时他的手机震动起来，他打开看，心跳突然漏掉一拍。

[你已经一个多月没回家看看了，今晚回来？-TS]

Steve看了大概四五遍，直到把上面的每个字都记在了心里。他想回复打字，可是想了很久，最后还是放下了手机。

 

Steve跟着组里的人喝酒喝到了凌晨两点。回去的时候大家都有点东倒西歪。Steve喝得脸红通通，招了辆出租车钻进去，头疼得要炸了。

司机问：“先生，去哪里？”

Steve把发烫的额头贴在车玻璃上，怔怔地看着窗外。司机顿了一下，又问：“先生？”

Steve闭上眼睛，低低地说：“……去Stark大厦。”

 

 

2

 

Tony早上去客厅的时候，才发现Steve睡在沙发上。他衣服都没脱，正皱着眉蜷缩在沙发里，腿正在用一个很不舒服的姿势搭在旁边的靠背上，看起来很累的样子。

Tony没想到他回来了，愣了一下，半天没反应。他在原地站了一会，最后轻轻走了过去蹲下来，摸了摸Steve的头发。

“……Stevie？”Tony轻轻说，“——Stevie。”

Steve哼了一声，深吸了一口气，慢慢睁开眼睛。他看起来有些睡眠不足，眼睛里红红的，好像兔子。

Tony又摸了摸他的头发，小声说：“怎么睡沙发上了？”

Steve缓了一会才渐渐清醒过来。他抬手揉揉眼睛，鼻音浓重地说：“头疼……”

Tony像小时候那样，在Steve生病的时候陪在他身边，不会离开一步。他轻轻叹口气，说：“你昨晚喝酒了？”

Steve转过头看着Tony，哑着声音说：“嗯。”接着他盯了Tony好一会儿，最后终于忍不住抬手摸了摸他的脸，“……你好像瘦了。”

Tony就笑：“没啊，还是那个样子。倒是你……总是不回我信息，我以为你不会回来了。”

Steve的手指轻轻摸过Tony的嘴巴和胡子，眼睛中的红色退掉了一点。他的嘴唇动了动，又哑着声音说：“……你这一个月有没有好好吃饭啊？”

Tony拿下了他的手，握了一下，然后松开。接着他站了起来，低头看着Steve说：“去洗个澡，我去给咱俩弄点东西吃。”

Steve呻吟了一声，捂着脑袋坐起来：“……老天啊，我的头要炸了。”

“喝太多酒，在沙发上睡了一晚上。”Tony毫无怜悯地说，“你怎么可以仅仅是头疼？你应该全身都疼。”

Steve揉着肩膀。“好吧，你说对了，我全身都疼。”

Tony立即得意地笑起来：“我就说吧，我可是有经验的。去洗个澡，早餐吃培根煎蛋怎么样？”

Steve站起来，去给自己倒了一杯水。“都可以。还想吃苹果……”

他靠近了Tony，在那人身后转来转去。Tony好笑地扭头看了他一眼：“吃完饭再吃。先去洗澡，听见没？”

Steve又往前走了两步，胳膊虚虚地把Tony环在了怀里。Tony立即僵在了原地，Steve却仿佛什么事都没有发生一样贴着他轻轻说：“唔……再给我做一杯蜂蜜酸奶？”

Tony低下头，不动声色地说：“行啊。你去洗澡，我要拿酸奶。”

Steve的耳朵擦过了Tony的脸，越过他从头顶的柜子里拿出了一瓶果酱。“那我来做面包。”

他离开了Tony，身后的热度随即消失不见。Tony松了一口气，又觉得有些失落。

Steve在他身后拧开了果酱瓶：“培根我要——”

“烤焦的，我知道。”Tony迅速接口说，好像刚刚他完全没有僵直到背部肌肉都紧绷着。“先去洗澡你个臭小子，头还疼吗？家里好像还有解酒药。”

Steve说：“疼。”

Tony点点头，走过去推他：“去洗澡去洗澡，出来就可以吃饭了。”

“那还要蜂蜜酸奶。”Steve再一次靠近了Tony，鼻尖轻轻擦过他的额头，“一勺半蜂蜜，跟以前一样。”

Tony低着头说：“……我知道的。”

 

Steve小时候身体不好，瘦弱得像一颗豆芽菜，什么都不爱吃，看见饭就犯愁。Tony为了让他吃饭想了很多办法，一个什么都不会做的大少爷，为了Steve去学着怎么给小朋友做营养餐，他刚学着做培根煎蛋的时候，一天做坏了二十多个蛋之后才达到预期，很是辛苦。蜂蜜酸奶也是Tony想的一个小办法，Steve不喜欢喝酸奶，他就每次往酸奶杯里滴三滴蜂蜜，再加上一点点谷物搅拌在一起，看起来花里胡哨的很有食欲。Steve吃这种特制酸奶一直到四年级，后来有一次他跟同学去超市的时候，找了半天都没找到这款酸奶，才知道这是Tony专门给他做的。

Tony已经很多年没有给Steve做这个酸奶了。他趁那人去洗澡的空档，那边烤着面包，锅里还煎了培根，这边熟练地拿出谷物、蜂蜜和酸奶杯，把它们搅拌在一起。Tony有点开心，Steve工作之后很少回家，昨晚的信息也没有回，他没想到那人会突然出现在客厅沙发里。Tony不想承认他早上看见Steve的时候，差点开心到叫出来。

Steve洗好澡出来的时候，Tony正好把培根和煎蛋盛到盘子里，做好的蜂蜜酸奶也放在桌子上，面包机发出叮的一声，把烤好的面包吐了出来。

他的头发还半湿着，腰间随便围了一块大浴巾就出来了。Tony不经意地扭头看见他，随即低下头去，说：“怎么不把衣服穿上？换洗的衣服在柜子里没动，自己去拿。”

Steve耸耸肩，不听话地走过去，夹起了面包放到碟子里，继续他的抹果酱大业。“你要花生酱还是榛子酱？”

Tony转过身去，不必要地打开冰箱门看看，又关上。“嗯……我去拿个东西。”

他扭头飞快地往厨房外走，路过Steve的时候，却被一把抓住。Steve身上还散发着刚洗完澡的热气，抓着Tony的手腕问他：“你去拿什么？”

Tony抬头看他，皮笑肉不笑地说：“我要花生酱，要厚厚的一层，不准把培根加进去。”

然后他挣脱开Steve的钳制，往楼上跑去了。

Tony的心砰砰跳。他不明白Steve是什么毛病，现在的小孩都有恋父情节吗？Howard接Steve回家的时候Tony才16岁，那个时候这个大傻个还是个嗷嗷待哺的婴儿，刚满两个月。Tony不喜欢小孩子，他对毫无反抗力的Steve一点好感都没有，因为他只会哭、吃、尿尿，以及分散Howard的注意力。Tony跟Howard吵过，他爸爸只是疲惫地说：“他的父母临终前把他交给了我，而我也答应会好好照顾Steve。Tony，如果你答应了别人，那么不但要做到，还要做到最好。”

Tony认为Howard愚蠢，可是他爸爸用行动告诉了Tony这句话的意义，并且不得不承认的是，这也深深影响了他。一年之后Howard出了意外，Tony抱着Steve参加葬礼，那个小毛毛还不会说话，却一直用小手给Tony擦眼泪。

这之后Steve陪伴Tony走过了最艰难的时期，他们互相陪伴，互相依偎，一直到很多年以后。所以——所以他们应该是最佳父子拍档才对啊？？为什么Steve会莫名其妙喜欢上他，这个混蛋屁孩子——

Tony觉得又是一股怒火冲上了脑袋，刚刚在厨房里那些暗动的情愫瞬间消失的无影无踪。他冲回房间，从柜子里拿出了一件衣服，看看款式好像不合适，于是又随便翻出了衬衫，再怒气冲冲地跑回了厨房。

Steve还半裸着在不紧不慢地给面包涂花生酱，听见Tony蹬蹬蹬蹬跑回来，回头刚要说话，就被迎面甩过来的衬衫盖住了脑袋。

“给穿上！大早上的就出来撩，家里就我一个人，从小就把你看光了，有什么可撩的？！”Tony推开Steve，接手继续折磨面包。“套上然后赶紧坐下来吃饭，你今天不上班吗？”

Steve慢吞吞扯下衣服，嫌弃地举在眼前比量了一下。“……你的衣服也太小了，我扣子系不上。”

“那就去找你自己的衣服。”Tony头也不抬地说，“要么就不要挑剔。——赶紧穿上！”

Steve不情愿地哦了一声，费劲巴拉地把衬衫套了上去，试了试果然不能系扣子。Tony看一眼要背过气去，可是刚吼着让人穿上，总不能再让他脱下来。

……算了，就这么凑合着看吧。

Steve就这样敞着胸坐在了桌边，把自己的盘子拿过来，开始切培根。“嗯哼，你知道我在撩啊。”

Tony把草莓酱抹好了（上面还加了两粒花生），推到Steve面前。“养你那么多年，再看不出来你的意思那就怪了。培根不够还有，要不要蛋黄酱？”

“不要。”Steve往嘴里塞了一口煎蛋，接着满足地叹息说：“唔……好吃。”

Tony也坐下来，咬了一大口面包。“好吃就多回来吃。”他咕哝说，“平时工作有那么忙吗？”

“警察嘛，总是很忙的。”Steve耸耸肩，“而且我不想看见你的那些女朋友。”

Tony顿了顿，没说话。Steve搬出去之后他就没再带人回家了，没必要。他又把酸奶往Steve那边推了推，转移话题说：“所以今天休息？”

Steve接过来，点了点头。“刚完了一个案子，昨晚跟同事一起出去喝酒了。”

Tony突然想起来什么，马上问：“你的头还疼吗？晚上回来睡沙发，不知道怎么想的你。”

Steve抬眼看着他，微微歪了一下脑袋：“……你真不知道？”

Tony被他的眼神看得又开始紧张，只好低下头继续啃面包。“你天天脑子里想的什么玩意我怎么知道，你们这些孩子总是莫名其妙的。”

Steve扬起眉：“可是你刚刚还说养了我那么多年，对我了如指掌？”

“我那是说正常向的思维，”Tony回敬说，“可是没有正常人会在喝醉之后回家还睡在沙发上。”

“那是因为我希望你早上起来之后马上就可以看到我。”Steve平静地说。“——你知道的，你明明就知道。如果我回房间去睡，你肯定一天都不会发现，因为我打赌从我搬出去之后你就完全没有回过我的房间——”

“吃你的饭去！”Tony微微提高了声音，“快点把你的早餐解决掉，不要胡说八道了！”

“你知道我有没有胡说八道。”Steve握紧了叉子，那么用力，Tony怀疑他的指甲会在手心里抠出深深的月牙印。“——好，我让你知道我有没有胡说八道。”

他突然站了起来，Tony警惕地看着他：“你干什么？我说话你也不听了吗？”

Steve一步就跨到了Tony身边，抓住他的手把Tony拉了起来，努力冷静地说：“我听话啊，我从小到大都很听话。你说你不是我爸爸，也不准我叫你爸爸，那么我喜欢你到底有什么问题？！你倒是告诉我，有什么问题？？”

Tony推了Steve一把，没推动。他瞪着Steve，想让自己看起来跟长辈一样威严。“没问题？你这个蠢货，当然有问题！我比你大得多了！现在给我松开——松开！”

Steve胸口剧烈起伏着，看上去非常生气。Tony也生气，可是又不知道气什么。

过了好一会，Steve终于再次开口：“……你确定你一点都不喜欢我？”

Tony愣住了。Steve更加用力地握着他的手，大声说：“你确定你一点都不喜欢我吗？”

Tony觉得脑子嗡嗡作响。他猛地用力甩开了Steve的手，然后指着餐桌，声音虚浮地说：“你……你把这些收拾了。我不吃了。你都收拾掉，都收拾掉。”

他推开Steve往外走，走了两步又回过头，指着Steve说：“——不准跟着我。自己找点头疼药吃，别跟着我。”

Steve站在原地，一声不吭地看着他离开。

 

“你长大了以后，想做什么呀？”Tony问Steve。

小毛毛歪着脑袋想了一会，回答：“我想去喂大象。”

Tony前天刚带他去喂过大象，Steve还被那个庞然大物卷起来了一分钟，给小毛毛兴奋得不行。Tony忍不住笑，手指勾过去，揪起Steve细软的金发玩了玩，又问：“为什么要去喂大象？”

“因为它们很大很大，而且很漂亮。”Steve也笑起来，露出了一个没有门牙的笑容。

Tony点点头，又捏捏Steve的小鼻子。“好吧伙计，你这个理想不错。如果你以后真的去喂大象了，我去看你表演的时候，可以让我多玩一会吗？”

Steve依偎在了Tony怀里，小声说：“不想你去看大象……”

Tony假装惊讶地说：“为什么？天呐，我可真伤心了，Stevie。”

Steve有点着急地说：“不是——不是的。我……”

他忐忑地看着Tony，顿了顿才说：“嗯……你要是经常去看大象，慢慢喜欢大象，不喜欢我了怎么办？”

Tony扬起眉：“嗯？”

Steve低下头，小声说：“因为我想让你永远都喜欢我。”

Tony低头看着他，最后亲了亲Steve的头顶，小声说：“……哦，Stevie。”

 

Steve轻手轻脚地走进Tony卧室的时候，天已经黑了。那人一天没理他，也没下来吃饭，Steve从小到大基本没有惹Tony生过气，两个人唯一吵得凶的事情就是[你凭什么不让我喜欢你]和[你凭什么不喜欢我]。Steve不想惹Tony生气，但是他也不想Tony把他当孩子看。

他有点忐忑，担心Tony把自己赶出来。但是打开门的时候，Steve就看见Tony正趴在床上看书，听见自己进来了，也不说话。

Steve低下头慢慢走进去，站在床边小声说：“……别生气了。”

Tony翻了一页，头也不抬地说：“头不疼了？”

Steve嗯了一声。

Tony没什么语气地说：“很好。”

Steve试探着又靠近了一点，见Tony没反应，就大着胆子坐在了床上。他舔舔嘴唇，又说：“我做好了饭，下来吃嘛。”

Tony继续看书。“我不饿。”

“你饿。”Steve笃定地说，“你一天没吃饭，肯定饿了。”

Tony不理他。Steve撅起嘴巴，突然俯身把Tony的书拿开，不怎么讲理地说：“都说了别生气了。”

Tony终于看向了他：“你多大了？书给我。”

“不给。”Steve把书放在了床头柜上。“我难得回来一天，你却看不都想看我。”

Tony坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。“什么时候等你想清楚了，我再看你。”

Steve禁不住气结：“我早就想清楚了，还有什么可想的？”

Tony无奈地看着他：“……臭小子，你一把大好青春喜欢谁不好，喜欢我有什么好的？等人家说你闲话啊？说你脑子不正常才会喜欢养父？”

“你又不是我爸爸，而且我喜欢谁跟他们有什么关系？”Steve毫不退让。这样的对话他们已经进行过了不下十次，一开始两个人还会情绪激动，说急了Tony还会动手揍Steve。现在那个人长大了，满身肌肉个子又很高，Tony已经揍不动他了。

Tony叹口气，跟Steve说：“算了，你难得回来我不想跟你吵。下去吃饭吧。”

他脚下了床去找鞋，没发现Steve突然又靠近过来。等Tony发觉时，Steve已经靠在了他身边，紧接着下一秒Tony就被推倒了。他眼前一乱，还没等骂出来，Steve已经爬到了他身上，紧紧压住了他。

Tony的心再次剧烈跳动起来。Steve低下头，像小时候那样亲昵地蹭着他的脖颈。“……你心跳好快。”

这个动作让Tony一阵失神。曾经那个缠着他的毛孩子居然已经长得这么大了，虽然小时候那么讨厌——不，长大了也很讨厌。他推了Steve一把，没好气地说：“废话，我心不跳就得死了。”

Steve的嘴唇蹭过了Tony的嘴角，然后马上按住了Tony的手，低声说：“……我想了一个办法。要不要试试？”

Tony没顾得上骂人，立即抬眼看他：“嗯？”

Steve再一次飞快地吻了一下Tony（Tony啊呜一口咬过去，没咬着），说：“你说你不喜欢我，我不信。所以我明天就搬回来住，然后我们每天都吻五次，如果一个月之后你还没反应，我就死心。”

Tony瞪着眼睛看他：“……操嘞，你这个混蛋屁孩子是耍我吗？”

Steve摇摇头，很认真地说：“我没有。就一个月，让我亲你，不准揍我，不准推开我，每天最多五次。如果最后你还是咬死了不喜欢我，我就死心。”

Tony有些犹豫，似乎觉得有点亏了。但是他又确实拿Steve没办法……这孩子从小就死心眼，也不知道是像谁。

“……好吧。”最后Tony答应说，“就一个月。如果最后我还说不喜欢你，你就乖一点，老实给我当儿子，知道吗？”

Steve一瞬间看起来想打人。不过最后他还是怒气冲冲地低下头，狠狠吻住了Tony。

 

 

（中下）

 

Tony感觉自己这辈子都没有如此频繁地亲吻过一个人。当然了Steve除外，可是他们一天亲吻十次的情景发生在Steve四岁之前，等他已经开始学会跟Tony说“我不想去幼儿园，我想在家和Dummy玩”了之后，Tony就不再放任自己随时啃Steve了。

究其原因其实Tony自己也不知道，但是他认为这对把Steve培养成为一个男子汉很有好处，男人不需要那么多的亲密接触，于是曾经的亲吻变成了拍肩膀，或者握手。Steve倒是对着Tony想亲就亲，没有丝毫的心理负担。Tony从来不会拒绝Steve的亲吻，在他眼里Steve永远都是那个可爱的——不，讨厌的兔崽子，尽管他总是闹脾气、不听话以及健忘（这可能是所有小屁孩的通病），但是Steve从来都会强调一点：“我爱你呀，Tony。”

……哎，所以他到底爱自己什么呢？

Tony没精打采地把盘子放到了洗碗机里，突然感到Steve慢吞吞从后面抱上来，把他圈在了怀里。Tony忍住了想踢爆他蛋蛋的冲动，扭头看他：“……不是说从明天才开始吗？”

Steve摁下了洗碗机的按钮，低下头浅浅地抿了一下Tony的嘴唇，见对方没有太大的反应，就得寸进尺地又舔了一下。“从今天开始也可以吧。”

Tony马上说：“那刚才在房间里算一次，现在这个算第二次了。”

Steve啧了一声，搂紧了Tony把这个吻坐实了。“怎么算第二次？应该算是第一次，房间里那个不算。”

Tony往外推着Steve的舌头，反而让那人更缠上来，一瞬间津液交织的声音传了出来，听得人耳朵发红。Tony微微侧过身不想让Steve继续亲了，可是那人抓着不让动，还顺手按住了他的脑袋，吻得更深。

Tony不舒服地扭动了一下，在跟Steve打舌架的间隙中含含糊糊地说：“唔——你他妈——你他妈这第二次也太久了！”

Steve掐着他的腰说：“我爱亲多久就亲多久，又没规定亲的时间。”

Tony甩甩脑袋，把Steve蹭开。“……你他妈等会，你亲个没完了是吧？”

Steve把耳朵凑过去：“洗碗机声音太大，我听不清。”

Tony知道他故意的，也没办法，只能忿恨地揪了一下他的耳朵，说：“走开点，我要回房间。”

“不锻炼了？”Steve扬起眉，“从我搬走之后，你晚饭后还锻炼吗？”

Tony避开了他的目光：“嗯。”

“骗子。”Steve伸手揉了一下他的脸，“骗子，骗子。”

Tony轻轻给了Steve肚子一拳。“走开，厨房归你了，都收拾干净，我休息一下就去锻炼。”

“带我吗？”Steve问。

Tony白了他一眼。“健身房又没上锁，你想来就来。”

 

Steve把厨房擦得干干净净，一尘不染，水槽都能反光了。他看得出来Tony已经很久没有在家吃饭了，可能Steve搬走之后，他就再也没有做过饭，大概都是外卖解决掉。在Steve小的时候，每次吃完饭，Tony都会在自己旁边放上一个小凳子，他踩在上面，两个人一起快乐地一边玩泡泡一边洗盘子。偶尔Steve会打碎一两个，Tony也完全不会介意，只是关心他割到手了没有。后来Steve长大了，Tony就教给他怎么用洗碗机，两个人再也不会站在一起把那些碗刷掉。

Steve摸着咖啡机觉得有点后悔。他搬出去的话，Tony就更没有理由和动力做饭了，自己一个月没回来，厨房的边边角角都脏兮兮的，显然Tony已经很长时间没有踏入这里。这个人怎么这么不让人放心呢？都那么大个人了，闹起脾气来倒跟自己四五岁的时候差不多。

Steve叹口气，蹬蹬蹬跑上楼去换了一件衣服，然后去了走廊最尽头的健身房。那里是Tony特意为Steve弄的，他在青春期的时候经历了一段疯长时期，从一棵豆芽菜拼命长高长大，那个时候每天都感觉骨头疼。也就是那个时候，Steve开始意识到自己对Tony的感情。他每晚都想着Tony才能睡着，看见他就觉得幸福，也会偷偷在被窝里一边喊着Tony的名字，一边抚慰自己。Steve最一开始觉得彷徨和害怕，每次靠想着Tony高潮的时候，总会有抑制不住的罪恶感。可是慢慢的，他的胆子越来越大，看向Tony的目光也越来越直白。

Tony又不是傻子，怎么会看不出来？他不动声色地买回一大堆健身器材，跟Steve说你要是觉得精力没处发泄，就去锻炼身体，有了肌肉有的是女孩子喜欢。Steve却认为这是Tony也爱他的表现——他都送自己那么多跑步机了，这还不是爱吗？

于是Steve自以为浪漫地用零用钱给Tony买了一条腰带，附上必胜的决心，忐忑地把礼物和真心双手奉上，鼓足勇气跟Tony说我爱你。而结局其实早已注定——Tony接过腰带，抡起来就把Steve抽了一顿。

从那个时候起他们俩就开始了长达十年的战争时期，从未间断。只不过头几年Tony揍他揍得风生水起，虽然Steve读高中时已经慢慢强壮起来，但是Tony抽他的时候毫不含糊，经常把他揍得满屋子乱跑。后来Steve越长越高，身体越来越壮，大概也是仰仗健身房，他有了漂亮的肱二头肌、八块腹肌和背阔肌，站在Tony面前时，不再像个孩子了。有的时候他们俩一起出门，会有女孩子大胆地上来要电话号码，Steve便会手足无措地看向Tony，不知道该怎么回应（显然他并没有应付女孩子的经验，这个傻蛋）。

等Tony发现当自己给Steve一拳，而他纹丝不动毫不在意的时候，就知道自己得跟这个屁孩子谈谈了。谈谈——这意味着他们要像两个成年人一样面对面坐下来，没有皮带，没有大喊大叫，没有关禁闭（Steve一直忿忿不平自己在11年级的时候还会被Tony关禁闭，这已经成为他们学校的经典笑柄之一），只是心平气和地坐下来，理智地讨论一件事情。于是他们俩在Steve的人生中第一次毫无回避地讨论了这个话题——《你他妈为什么会喜欢我》。而遗憾的是，这个结局也是注定的：Tony再一次揍了Steve，因为他差点被那个屁孩子亲到憋死。

再后来他们俩几乎已经把这个当成了日程生活一样来对待。Tony不停地换女朋友，Steve跟他赌气，上了大学之后经常跑去朋友家住。一直到现在——Steve做了警察，他们已经不会再为了这件事打起来。Tony的态度变得缓和起来，虽然他还在拒绝，但是却明显没有以前那样的抗拒。Steve不太清楚这是因为他已经厌倦了跟自己吵，还是因为自己长大了——他希望是后者，这至少表明自己不是一点机会都没有。

 

Steve在健身房门口站了挺长时间，才深吸一口气，轻轻推开门。Tony正在做瑜伽，看见Steve进来了，也没说话。

Steve看了他一眼，忍住了想过去摸摸他的冲动，只关上门，然后两三步跳上了跑步机。“我厨房都擦好了。”

Tony的正在把自己拧成一根绳子（Steve一直不知道他是怎么做到的），问道：“碗也洗好了？桌子擦了没？”

Steve启动了跑步机，先把速度调低走一会儿——“嗯，都擦了。为什么厨房那么脏？你是不是很久没有做饭了？”

Tony缓缓把缠在一起的腿松开，接着又做了一个类似于射箭的姿势。“你不在家我做什么饭，随便吃点就好了。”

Steve撅起嘴，慢慢把速度调高。“那我明天开始就在家吃饭了。”

Tony悠然地说：“好啊，下班之后早点回来给我做饭，正好我已经吃腻了那家披萨店。——我带你去吃过那家店没？‘布鲁克林’，呕，我再也不想吃他家的披萨了。”

“那是因为你吃得太多。”Steve盛气凌人地说道，“你应该自己做。”

Tony叹口气，收回了姿势，原地站直了慢慢深呼吸。“……哦Stevie，你一定不知道一个人吃饭的滋味。”

“我当然知道。”Steve已经开始慢跑起来，“——我当然知道。所以我不想再一个人吃饭了。”

Tony闭上了嘴巴，没再说话。

 

Tony做完瑜伽之后，又被Steve逼着出门夜跑。他不知道这个人怎么就这么喜欢跑步，不过Steve说这是为了Tony的健康着想，毫无疑问。

“不要怀疑警察的目光，Tony，在我出去住的这段时间你最少胖了10磅。”Steve严肃地跟他说道。“你一直吃外卖，又不好好运动，这无疑是自杀。我不会放任你这么胖下去的，现在跟我出去跑步。”

Tony本来想严词拒绝，但是又有点迟疑。于是他捏了捏自己的屁股，犹豫地说：“呃——我真的胖了这么多？”

Steve也伸手帮他捏了一下。“是的，显而易见。”

“……你他妈再敢捏一下我的屁股试试，Rogers。”

于是他穿好了衣服，不情不愿地跟着Steve出门夜跑。还好那人照顾Tony刚做完瑜伽体力甚差，所以两个人只是慢慢跑了一英里左右就回家了。然后他们各自去洗澡收拾，这之后Tony就把自己关在了房间里，以防Steve再做出什么出格的事情。

Tony很喜欢窝在床上看书。特别是晚上，开着他的床头灯，只感觉满足又充实。他房间的摆设并没有Steve的那么新，特别是床头灯，那家伙有年纪了，差不多只比Steve小5岁。在Steve很小的时候，当他睡不着时，就会吧嗒吧嗒跑到Tony房间，要求他给自己讲故事，而这盏床头灯就是那时买的。Tony以前只喜欢在书房看书，有了Steve之后，他习惯了躺在床上看书，怀里搂着一个小家伙，给他读各种奇奇怪怪的小故事。Steve长大之后，不再需要Tony给他读故事了，这个习惯却被保留了下来，一直到现在。

今晚Tony决定继续读《沙丘》，还剩二百多页没看完。他点开了床头灯，把枕头立起来拍拍好，倚了上去。不知道为什么，Tony今天一直觉得有点开心，但是细想起来好像也没有什么可以开心。算了，管他呢，还是先看——

这时外面传来了敲门声，轻轻的，有点犹犹豫豫的感觉。Tony拿着书，马上抬起头问：“谁？”

Steve无奈的声音传过来：“……家里除了我还能有谁？”

Tony把书合上了一点，顿了顿说：“进来吧。”

外面哦了一声，接着门被打开了。Tony看见先是Steve的被子闯了进来（他绝对不会认错），然后才是那个大个子。

“……你干嘛？”Tony觉得太阳穴要跳出来了。他扭头看看表，刚刚十一点。

Steve抱着被子挤进房间，又用脚把门踢上了。“睡不着。”他咕哝说着，扑到了床边，把被子摔了上去。“压力大……工作忙……”

Tony瞪着他钻进了自己的被窝，连一点不好意思都没有。他往旁边挪挪，看Steve把上衣脱得干干净净，然后衣服往远处的椅子上一扔，就躺下了。

“……就是睡不着。”他遇见了Tony的目光，理直气壮地补充说。

Tony被他堵得无话可说，噎了半天才开口：“那你就闭嘴睡觉，我看书，不准打扰我。”

Steve往Tony那边靠了靠，咧嘴笑起来：“好。”

Tony又瞪了他一眼，才重新打开书，又调暗了床头灯，开始读起来。Steve的脸贴着他的大腿根，都能感觉到那人轻轻的呼吸。

他集中精力看了一会，Steve突然小声问：“你在看什么？”

“《沙丘》。”Tony头也不抬地说。

Steve想了想，说：“哦……你之前跟我推荐的那个？”

Tony点点头，又扭过脸看他，忍不住摸摸他的头发。“快睡吧，你明天上班吧？”

Steve嗯了一声，半张脸缩在被子里，仿佛委委屈屈地说：“……太亮了，睡不着。”

Tony再次叹了口气，看了一下页数，然后合上书放在旁边，把灯关掉了。“知道了，赶紧睡吧。”

他也缩进了被子里，把自己盖得严严实实。可是躺了还不到一分钟，那边就窸窸窣窣动起来，Tony觉得脖子一痒，抬手一摸原来是Steve的脑袋。他挤进了Tony的被窝，像小时候那样缩在他怀里。“唔……睡不着。”

Tony一下一下抓着Steve的头发，哑着声音说：“大半夜的，我不想揍你，赶紧睡觉。”

Steve吭了一声，突然抬起脑袋，一翻身趴在了Tony身上。“那亲一下再睡。”

Tony一愣：“……啊？”

Steve已经飞快地低下脑袋，亲了一下他的嘴唇。Tony仗着房间里黑漆漆，于是便毫无顾忌地涨红了脸。“……很好，第三次结束。”

Steve轻轻抿起他的嘴巴，开始一下一下点吻上去。“才不是……这些都是第三次。”

Tony被他亲得很痒，左右扭了几下，呼吸困难地说：“这——他妈……都已经——几次了！”

Steve跟逗猫一样亲一下就跑，然后回来再亲。等Tony适应了房间里的光线，终于抬手抓住了Steve的脑袋：“操，你还跟我——”

他没说完，Steve这次俯下身去，认认真真开始吻他。Tony受不了他这样强势的吻，几乎透不过气一样抓着Steve的胳膊说：“唔……等一下，等等等——你刚刚都亲了13下了！”

Steve一边吻一边含含糊糊地说：“是吗？你还数着？”

随即Tony被他的舌头搅得一个字都说不出来，只能呜呜咽咽地胡乱叫喊。

这次Steve亲了很长时间，当两个人终于分开的时候，Tony感觉嘴唇都麻了。他发觉到两个人紧紧贴在一起，好像有什么不对，真的不对，有点奇怪——

“……你硬了。”Steve贴着他的嘴唇轻轻说。

Tony立即下意识地想合上腿，但是反而把Steve夹得更紧。那人深呼吸一下，把脸埋在Tony的脖颈里，蹭了蹭他，说：“快点承认你也喜欢我。”

Tony给了他一拳。

 

3

 

Tony被咖啡的香味弄醒了。他已经好几个月没有在睡梦中闻到早餐的味道了，反正Steve不在家，他连饭都懒得做。

Tony在温暖的被窝里翻了个身，眼睛都懒得睁。他抓着被子懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，刚要打哈欠，突然小腿肚子肌肉一紧，还没等反应过来，那个没来得及打出来的哈欠就被憋了回去。而Tony已经顾不上了，他僵硬地保持着刚刚的动作，一动不敢动，希望能让小腿肚子冷静下来。

但是事与愿违。Tony感觉到那块肌肉越缩越紧，然后它突然大力一抽——Tony嗷地一声，疼得直接把脸埋进了被子里。

接着房门被打开，Steve的声音传了过来：“Tony？”

“抽，抽抽抽——”他的声音闷闷的，只觉得那阵疼痛顺着腿肚子又延伸到了屁股，接着是后背。Steve见他那个样子，马上走了过来，二话不说就把手伸进了被子里。“抽筋了？”

Tony什么都说不出来了，只能一个劲点头。Steve又问：“哪只脚？”

Tony憋气憋了三秒，终于缓缓抬起头来，虚弱地说：“……抽完了。”

Steve一瞬间看起来想要说点什么，但是最后他理智地选择了闭嘴。Tony抽得全身酸痛，跟一条死鱼似地趴在床上，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“操嘞……一大早就抽筋，疼死我了。”

Steve坐在了旁边，小心翼翼把被子掀开，轻轻摸到了Tony的小腿上。刚刚的疼痛还残存着，才刚刚碰上去，Tony马上畏缩了一下。

“我给你按按。”Steve安抚说，“多大个人了还会抽筋，人家都是小朋友才抽筋的。”

Tony一开始还很紧张，不过Steve动作轻柔，只帮他放松腿上肌肉，所以他渐渐放松下来。“嗯……你好久没给我按摩啦。”

Steve看了他一眼。“那是你不让我按。”

Steve小时候特别乖，最喜欢用小拳头打打Tony的肩膀或者后背，说是给他按摩。青春期之后他也给Tony按了几次，结果差点擦枪走火，从那之后Tony就不要他再给自己捶肩膀了。

“你老老实实给我按，以后Stark指定按摩师的称号还是你的。”Tony闭上了眼睛，带着困意说道，“再敢扒我裤子，小心我把你踢出去。”

他话音刚落，Steve的手就伸进裤子里，直奔屁股就去了。Tony一惊，睁开眼睛就要骂，结果突然就被Steve金晃晃的头发给堵了回去。

……这个屁孩子什么时候靠这么近的？

Tony满腔怒火被Steve一个浅浅的吻给压住了。尽管那人的大手还盖在自己的屁股上，可是Tony认为现在这种情况下，屁股已经不太重要了。

“——今天的第一个吻。”他权衡了一下利弊，最后宣布说，“就是第一个，我已经决定了，他妈的不准再继续了。”

他抬起胳膊挡住嘴巴，毅然决然地表达自己的决心。Steve无所谓地耸耸肩，直起身来。“好啊，我再给你按一按，你就起来吃早饭吧。”

他把手抽了出来，就跟刚刚没耍流氓一样。Tony觉得自己已经看不懂这个屁孩子了，他养了Steve这么多年，结果现在一点都吃不准他到底要干嘛——哎，还是想念曾经那个小毛毛，哪怕是尿裤子也那么可爱。

Tony还在怀疑地看着他，有点不信这人就这么罢休了。Steve倒是低着脑袋，一脸单纯地给Tony捏着腿，捏完了又去捏脚。Tony怕痒，马上脸上表情就绷不住了，一翻身想躲开，可是Steve动作更快，抓住Tony的脚丫子给他挠脚心。

“哈——哈哈哈哈，卧槽你停下来哈哈哈哈哈——”Tony胡乱蹬着腿，在被窝里滚来滚去想要摆脱Steve的魔爪。俩人闹了一会，Steve就抓着Tony的脚腕，欺身爬上了床，抱住了一团乱的Tony。

“……再亲一次。”他低声说。

Tony的脚腕还被抓着，因为Steve爬了上来，腿被大大往两边分开，正好够Steve蹭到他腿中间来。Tony挣扎了一下，抬不动——Steve已经长成了220磅的巨型犬，靠武力Tony可没有什么胜算。他再次不死心地扭了一下，Steve脸色红红地看着他：“……你要是再动，我可能就要忍不住了。”

Tony一下子就明白他是什么意思。不过他还不认输，只拿出大人的威严瞪他：“赶紧滚下去，都几点了，你还上班不上了？”

Steve点点头，松开了他的脚腕，改为抓住Tony的双手，再次低头吻了上去。现在窗外阳光正好，Tony房间的窗帘只拉了薄薄的那一层，所以光线透过来，懒洋洋地照在两个人身上。其实如果忽略掉Tony僵硬的动作，他们亲吻的画面倒是很温馨的。美好的、充满爱意的早安吻——

“……我他妈还没刷牙呢。”Tony在接吻间隙奋力说道。“对……嗯……我就是要破坏气氛。”

Steve没理他，又亲了好一会才停下来。两个人脸都有点红，Tony的头发乱糟糟的，刚刚抽筋的小腿又开始隐隐作痛。

“……我早晚要被你气死。”最后他故作恼怒地说。

Steve伸出手指头挠了挠Tony的鼻尖，就跟逗弄小崽子一样。然后他坐了起来，顺道把Tony也抱了起来。“嗯……我做好早餐了，在厨房等你。”

Tony一脸怨气地坐起来，唧唧歪歪地挑毛病说：“我已经很早没有这么早醒了，你要是上班，就不应该叫我起来。”

Steve挑起了眉：“我可没有叫你起来，是你腿抽筋把我叫进来的，记得吗？”

嗯，这个屁孩子就是这么讨厌，他有没有一点追人的自觉啊？每次Tony说什么，他都打定主意要跟自己对着干。

Tony没好气儿地被他踢开，下床穿鞋。“走开吧你。别忘了把谷物棒碾碎洒在面包上，我要吃。”

Steve哼了一声。

 

早饭的时候，Steve简单跟Tony说了一下自己上班的时间表。他工作之后就搬出去住了，两个人经历了长达三个月的冷战期，后来Steve实在忍不住，先给Tony打了个电话说要回家拿衣服，他们才慢慢又恢复了联系。不过Steve一直对自己的工作避而不谈，偶尔回家也是临时突击，让Tony抓不到规律。这次他既然搬回来了，就打算像个成年人一样，跟Tony做室友（而不是父子）。

不过Tony显然还把Steve当孩子，这真让人恼火，却又无可奈何。他仔细询问了Steve的上下班时间，又关心他午饭在哪里吃，办案子的时候会不会有危险，每年的休假是几天，会不会半夜有临时任务。Steve耐着性子都回答完毕，确保Tony把所有问题都搞清楚了之后，才算是完成任务。然后他去换了衣服，就打算出门去局里。

“你不需要穿正装吗？”Tony倚在门边看Steve换鞋。

“不需要的。”Steve有点无奈地说，“警察没有你想的那么刻板。”

“但是你就是刻板的代言人。”Tony撇撇嘴，“所以如果没有案子的话，你会在六点准时到家，是吗？”

Steve耸耸肩：“我猜，是的？如果不能按时回家的话，我会给你打电话的。”

Tony摸了摸下巴，慢吞吞地说：“……很好。如果你有案子，也要跟我说一声，让我心里有个底，懂吗？”

“懂——”Steve蹲下来系鞋带，“不过不用担心，局里已经给我买了保险，如果我死了，你会得到一大笔补偿金的——嗯，没错，受益人我写的是你。”

Steve认为这句话是个玩笑，或者一个随便聊天之类的话，他还觉得这挺有趣。但是令人意外的是，Tony听他说完之后，立即一憋，随即怒气冲冲地对他嚷嚷了起来：“什么他妈的补偿金？不要！你最好不要有什么事，不然我会让你们那个部门永远消失，懂吗？我说到做到。”

Steve被他这突如其来的怒火弄得有点愣，接着马上反应过来，知道自己说错话了。他站起来，对Tony伸出手：“……Hey，好吧，我错了。我很抱歉……”

“你要迟到了。”Tony依然很生气的样子，连回答都很生硬。

Steve叹口气：“我不会迟到的，我是说， **还没** 迟到。所以你愿意离我近一点吗？”

“不愿意。”Tony抱起了胳膊，一副抗拒到底的样子，“我知道你想干什么，你还想来个临别之吻，别以为我看不出来。”

Steve装作吃惊的样子：“哦，我表现得很明显吗？”

Tony冷哼一声：“我觉得今天的五次应该有个计划，你说过最多五次，也就是说，我有权让你只亲两次。”

Steve歪歪脑袋：“谁说今天只有五次了？今天应该是七次。”

Tony陡然拧起了眉：“——七次？！”

“昨天只亲了三次，最后剩下的两次顺延到了今天。”Steve理所当然地说道，“如果你今天只让我亲两次，没问题，明天我就可以亲你十次。”

Tony被绕晕了，这可挺难得的，要知道一般都是他绕晕别人。Steve也不给他反应机会，只踢踢腿，说：“那我走了啊，晚上见。”

Tony一愣，心说那晚上要连亲五次谁受得了啊，不如现在分担一点。于是他赶紧跑过去，拉住Steve说：“你等会再走！”

Steve转回来，眨着眼睛看他。

Tony在这一刻真后悔怎么没在Steve小时候把他扔了，却养他到现在来折腾自己。他撅起嘴巴，抬手给Steve整理衣领。“……衣服没弄好。”

Steve顺势搂上了Tony的腰，低头亲昵地吻住了他。“嗯……第三个。”

Tony闭上眼睛，一边亲一边摸索着Steve的衣领，心里盘算着要把他踢出去的成功率是多少。Steve一边亲一边说：“晚上……嗯，晚上一起去看个电影？”

Tony咬着他的下嘴唇，又松开。“最近有什么电影啊？”

“去看看不就知道了。”Steve的手开始试探着往Tony裤子里伸，结果还没等摸到臀缝，Tony就掐住了他的后背：“……手。”

Steve只好又退了出来，最后一次亲了一下，发出吧唧一声，音量还挺大。Tony轻轻推开他，一脸不乐意地说：“赶紧走吧，迟到了不要怨我。”

Steve点点头，捏了一下Tony的脸，走了。

Tony知道自己脸很热，但是他已经决定这一个月都跟Steve犟到底了，绝对不会让这个臭小子得逞。他深吸了一口气，回身去厨房收拾桌子，突然手机响了起来。Tony拿起来一看，是Steve发过来的短信：

有没有想承认你也爱我了？

Tony抿起嘴，给他回了个中指，外加一句：Piss off。

 

可惜的是，他们晚上没有去看电影。Steve接了临时任务去蹲守了，Tony也有个临时会议要开，所以他俩就心照不宣地没提看电影的事情。

在Howard去世之后，Tony就接手了公司，一边上学一边照顾Steve，还要学习各种公司事务。最一开始那些老头子会欺负他，因为他年轻，初出茅庐还带着个孩子，开董事会的时候，Tony就抱着还在吃奶的Steve坐在一边听，强迫自己忍耐那些人的嘲讽和攻击，默默学习各项事务。Steve还是很乖的，有的时候开会时间他饿了，Tony就打横抱起他，塞个奶瓶子过去，小毛毛就躺在Tony怀里自己捧着奶瓶喝。啊——那真是好久好久以前的事情了，但是现在回想起来，又觉得怀念。

Tony跟那帮老头子折腾到了十点多才回家——有的董事不在美国，所以为了配合大家的时间，才把会议安排得这么晚。Tony跟Happy打了招呼说晚上不用车了，自己开回去就好，大半夜的，也不好意思让人特意再来一趟。

当他披着大衣走出了公司，却发现Steve正站在门口看着他笑。

Tony有点愣了。Steve身后还有一辆警车，上面闪着警示灯，简直要晃瞎人眼。Steve走过来，朝后面指了一下：“回家？”

Tony裹紧了大衣：“……你怎么开警察来了？明天我会上报纸的。《Stark工业面临倒闭，Tony Stark深夜被警方逮捕》。”

Steve装模作样地想了一下：“嗯，还算不错的标题。”

Tony白了他一眼，走了过去。Steve的胳膊虚虚地揽了他一把，说：“他们换人蹲点了，放我先回来。”

Tony拉开车门坐了进去。“你怎么知道我这个时候开完会？”

“跟Happy搞好关系总是好的。”Steve坐到了驾驶室里，系上安全带。“他总是感慨着在我小时候给我喂过奶——哦天呐，这个人情我这辈子都还不起了。”

Tony咕哝了一句屁孩子，就疲惫地蜷缩在座位里，闭上了眼睛。Steve扭头看他：“艰苦的一天？”

“艰苦到爆炸。”Tony小声说，“还好你来接我了，不然我可能要走回家。不想见到别人，不想和别人说话。”

Steve发动了汽车，又关掉了顶灯，便往家开去。Tony在半路就睡着了，睡的时候也气哼哼的，好像是今天受了不少气。

Steve对这条路再熟悉不过了。他小时候跟着Tony来往过无数次，也经常会在深夜回家，那个时候Tony开车，他坐在儿童座椅上自己玩。有时因为太晚，他就会半路睡过去，Tony把车停好之后，就抱着睡得不省人事的Steve回家，等他醒过来时，都已经是早上了。现在他在重复这条路，不同的是开车人的变成了自己，睡着的人变成了Tony。

Steve把车开回了家，小心翼翼地停进了车库之后，便下车绕到副驾驶去叫Tony。他刚刚碰到Tony的胳膊，那人就立即醒了过来。“嗯！——嗯……到了？”

Steve帮他解开了安全带。“到了。回去睡吧。”

Tony说好，红着眼睛下了车，有点跌跌撞撞的。Steve关上了车门，顿了顿忍不住问他：“……我不在家住的这段时间，你都是这样过来的？”

Tony甩了甩头，斜了他一眼。“当然不是，只有我很讨厌别人的时候才会这样，而大部分时间我都不讨厌其他人。”

Steve叹了口气：“我该庆幸我不是其他人吗？”

Tony没说话。两个人沉默着到了门口，Steve掏出钥匙来开门。“……如果下次不想让Happy来接你的时候，就打电话给我。”

Tony打了个哈欠：“好。”

“嗯。还有你今天还欠我四个吻，别忘了。”

“……闭嘴。”

 

4

 

Tony正在用锥子把一个卡死的小盖子从罐子上抠下来，Pepper在外面轻轻敲了一下门，然后走进来：“在忙？”

Tony使出了吃奶的劲儿，咬牙往上一撬，结果锥子没卡住，一下子滑了出来，正好扎在了他的左手食指上。Pepper吓了一跳，Tony骂了一句，一抬手，血就冒了出来。

“唔，用力过猛。”他含住手指，含含糊糊地说。“很好，不要骂我？你也看见我不是故意的了。”

Pepper叹口气，意义不明地瞥了他一眼，转身从旁边的柜子里拿出药箱，放在桌子上。“你就不能让我省点心吗？”

她从里面翻出了创可贴，递给Tony。“你给我闹出的乱子可够多了，就是不肯让我消停一下？”

Tony接过来，不明所以地问道：“我又怎么给你添乱子啦？我这几个月可是很听话的，上班开会参加慈善，哪一个没听你的安排？”

Pepper倚着桌子，观察了Tony几秒钟，然后突然问：“Steve回来了？”

Tony用洗了手，撕开创可贴的包装，小心翼翼地贴在手指上。“唔？嗯，是啊，回来了。我没跟你说吗？”

“你没有。”Pepper温和地控诉说，“上个星期Happy告诉我Steve回来了，我一直在等你跟我说，可是你好像就压根没有这件事一样。”

Tony把创可贴弄好了，又觉得有点紧，于是撕开重新贴。“哦Happy那个大嘴巴——”

“在我面前说我先生的时候你最好注意一点语言。”Pepper抱起了胳膊，笑语盈盈地说。

Tony缩了缩脖子，改口说道：“呃——对，你说得对Pep，我的错。好吧，Steve回来了又怎么样呢？你又不是看着他长大的，小时候也没有给他冲过奶粉……”

 “这倒是，但是别忘了他是你弟弟——”

Tony高高扬起了眉，打断了她：“弟弟？”

Pepper耸耸肩，一副理所当然的样子。“有问题吗？”

Tony干巴巴地笑了一下：“我是他养父才对，哪来的弟弟，那个臭小子做我儿子可一点压力都没有。”

“但是别忘了是Mr. Stark，也就是你的父亲办理的收养手续。”Pepper提醒说，“在他过世之后，你也没有变更亲属关系，因此Steve理论上是你的弟弟，你就不要占人家便宜要当他爸爸了。”

Tony被噎得没说出话。很好，先是Steve，然后是Pepper，这个世界打定主意要跟他对着干吗？

“……所以Steve回来又怎么样，我才不关心他是不是回来了呢。”Tony感觉自己输了，所以心情不好，便恶声恶气地说道，“那个臭小子回不回来我都一样生活，他之前搬走要跟我断交，我不也是活得好好的吗？”

Pepper装作思考了一下，说：“嗯……是啊，你 **活下来了** 。也不知道那段时间是谁总是喝醉了偷偷哭，说自己养大的孩子丢了，不理他了，想回到过去把自己掐死。”

Tony抠着创可贴的边缘，再次把那玩意撕开了。“反正不是我，我不会做出那样的事。再说了我心情不好不是情有可原的吗？你养个小狗丢了还得哭半天呢，何况是个人。”

Pepper立马回答：“我不养狗。”

“……这只是个比喻！”Tony高声说。

Pepper做了个手势（类似于推着空气），那意思就是 **你给我闭嘴** 。“别跟我大喊大叫，行吗？我只是问问Steve，你干嘛这么激动？”

“那你干嘛问Steve？”Tony依然很激动。

Pepper做出一副恍然大悟的样子，从包里掏出了手机，打开说：“你不说我差点忘了。——嗯，为了防止你误会我真的忘了，我还是解释一下吧。我没忘，只不过我正在强忍怒气陪着你聊天，看你是不是愿意主动跟我说实话。看出来我很生气了吗？Tony？你应该看不出来，因为我可是很善于隐藏负面情绪的。”

Tony一愣，眨眨眼睛说：“……出什么事了？”

Pepper挤了挤鼻子，飞快地翻了几下手机，然后递给Tony。“知道我的老板很少看花边新闻，所以我已经都整理好了。要知道你还是很忙的，得工作开会做慈善，哦对了，对了对了，还要忙着在大街上跟Steve亲亲我我。”

Tony的心漏跳了一拍，赶忙接过手机，一眼就看见他跟Steve在公司门口亲吻的照片。

“这个——”

“前天晚上拍的，然后你们俩又去吃了饭，完全没有注意到四周的记者。”Pepper依然在笑着，可是Tony仿佛已经看到了她端着一架加农炮对准自己的场景。“哦，你以为这就完了吗？不，还有更糟糕的，你们在回家的路上也毫无顾忌，足足被拍到了一百多张接吻照片。所以，你想解释一下吗？Tony？”

Tony飞快地翻着那些新闻报道，Steve戴着帽子和口罩，不过后来他就把口罩拉到了下巴上，露出了嘴巴。他自己倒是戴着墨镜，可是对隐瞒身份没有任何帮助。

那天——那天是怎么回事来着？Tony一张一张看着那些照片，拍得都挺模糊，不过构图都很相似：他跟Steve靠在一起往回走，两个人都在笑，说得高兴了他就会低下头，给自己一个吻。他放下手机，张开嘴巴说：“……我可以解释。”

“那就解释吧。”Pepper拉了一把椅子坐下来，甚至还从包里拿出了本子和笔，“我听着呢。不过你最好快点，嗯？下午两点我安排了采访，所以我们最好在午饭前搞清楚事情的前因后果。”

“采访？！”Tony尖叫起来，“我不——我他妈才不要采访呢！！”

“当然不是你接受采访，是我来对付那帮人。”Pepper不耐烦地说道，“希望你能给我讲清楚‘Stark工业总裁当街亲吻弟弟’到底是怎么回事，现在大家可都在等着看好戏呢。”

“Steve不是我弟弟！”Tony再次尖叫。

Pepper终于扬起了眉：“你是希望我纠正那些记者，你在跟自己儿子谈恋爱吗？恕我直言，从官方角度来说，弟弟比儿子要好多了，Tony。”

Tony绝望地看着Pepper。

“——那会让你听上去合法很多。”她补充说。

Tony忍不住把锥子扎在了桌子上。

 

Steve回到家，发现灯还没亮，好像家里没人。他脱了外衣挂在衣架上，问了一句：“Hello？Tony，你回来了没有啊？”

Tony坐在黑暗中说：“回来了。”

Steve走过去，摸索着把灯打开，看见Tony裹着被子缩在沙发里，一脸怨念地看着自己。Steve把手放在领带上，稍微解了解。“嗯……怎么不开灯啊。”

“今天我还欠你几个吻来着？”Tony答非所问。

Steve一愣，随即移开了目光：“好像是14个吧。”

Tony点点头，伸出手开始一个指头一个指头扒着数：“上周有一天你要工作没回家，累积到第二天。然后好像是周五的时候是吧？我晚上有个聚会，等回来的时候你已经睡了，于是再累积。那这个月还剩几天了来着？”

Steve更虚了：“你算这个干嘛？”

Tony看了他一眼，自言自语说：“你是4号搬回来的，一直到下个月四号，还剩22天。”

Steve终于解开了领带，便随手往椅子上一扔，坐到了Tony身边。“……你是不是看见新闻了啊。”

Tony冷哼一声看向他：“你说呢。”

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢说：“其实我们局里有干涉那些媒体——”

“那也不如砸钱的效果好。”Tony打断他。“放心吧，该给的钱都给了，这事不会再继续了。”

Steve低下头，没说话。

Tony看了看他，突然掀开被子，一扭身跨到了Steve身上坐下来，贴着他说：“我今天算了一下，我还欠你14个吻，剩下的22天每天5个，也就是一共还有124个，对吧？”

Steve警惕地看着他：“怎么了？”

Tony舔舔嘴唇：“我再送你一个，凑够125个今晚一次性亲完，明天你就按照约定乖乖给我当儿子，嗯？”

Steve断然拒绝了：“那不行！你不能把被记者发现这笔账算在我头上，我怎么会知道后面会有人跟着？”

Tony不由分说低头吻他：“嗯……被你带的我的警惕性都没了，知道我今天被Pepper骂成什么样吗？那些照片——那些照片解释起来真的太麻烦了。”

Steve躲着他的吻，艰难地问：“那最后——你等等——Tony……那最后怎么办了？”

Tony捧着Steve的脸不让他躲，咬了一口上去，觉得口感不错，于是又咬了一口。“还能怎么办？嗯……Pepper跟他们说我们兄弟情深。——操嘞，我都忘记我们还没有更改领养关系这件事了。”

Steve转而开始瞪他：“你居然还想改掉领养关系？？”

“现在是不行啦。”Tony颇为遗憾地咂咂嘴，“兄弟情深总比父子恋爱来得好一点，何况他们都知道我们没有血缘关系。”

“这听上去还挺安慰的。”Steve讥讽地说。

Tony再次亲了他一下，然后慢慢抬起头，搂着Steve轻轻说：“……我该拿你怎么办呢？你总是——总是这么突然就闯进我的生活，我爸抱你回来也是，这次也是。 **我该拿你怎么办呢** ？”

Steve叹了口气，抱住了Tony，顿了顿问道：“那你讨厌我吗？”

“怎么可能，你明知道答案的。”Tony咕哝说，“而且就算是真讨厌，养这么多年也讨厌不起来了。”

Steve的手慢慢向下滑去，抓住了Tony的大腿（这次那个人没有反对）。“那你爱我吗？”

Tony顿了顿，最后承认说：“……爱。我在乎你，不想你不开心。但我不知道——我分不清这种爱是不是，嗯，是不是把你当孩子，或者想跟你上床，我不知道。”

他看起来很无辜，也有点茫然。Steve嗯了一声，接着抱起了他，往房间里走去。他们没有说话，而是再次吻在了一起，一开始小心翼翼，然后便不再逃避。Steve轻轻把Tony放在了床上，一边吻他一边说：“那就试试，你到底想不想跟我上床。”

Tony偏过脑袋，喘息着张开腿，几乎是自然而然地缠上了Steve的腰。Steve转而开始亲吻他的脖子，同时把手伸进了Tony的衣服里，抚摸他的肚子和乳头。Tony轻轻叫了一声，脚趾蜷在一起，立即起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

Steve把他的衣服往上掀了掀，露出了胸口。然后他低下头去，含住Tony的乳头吸了几下，又用舌头去舔。“如果你……嗯，如果你不喜欢，就推开我，好吗？我保证会停下来。”

Tony抱着他的脑袋，手指插进他的头发里。“好……啊，好——别吸了……”

Steve没听，只把他的胸口吸得红彤彤水淋淋。小小的乳尖挺立起来，连带着乳晕似乎都往外扩散了一圈。Steve再次舔了舔，又用手去拨弄。“我小时候吸过你这里吗？”他哑着嗓子问。

Tony居然还真的认真去回想了一下。“……好像有过一次。我给你洗澡的时候你饿了，哭着说要喝奶奶，就扑过来嘬。”

Steve张开嘴，又去吸另一边，“嗯……小时候的我可胆大多了。”

Tony被他咬得又疼又痒，不过又不想推开那个人。Steve吮吸了好半天，才终于放过了那两个可怜的乳头，直起身来把衣服脱掉了。“想喝奶……”

Tony咬着下唇笑：“这里没有奶啦。”

Steve脱完衣服，又跪坐起来解裤腰带，连带内裤一起脱了。Tony看着他弹出来的阴茎，吹了个口哨：“嗯，你可比小时候大多了。”

Steve扔掉了裤子，爬过来咬了Tony一口：“闭嘴。”Tony闭上眼睛让Steve给自己脱掉了衣服，他的乳头还肿着，被衣服摩擦过之后有点疼。

“你怎么这么快就勃起了呀。”Tony忍不住想说点什么，他讨厌这样的安静，感觉有点尴尬。“成熟的大人才不会这么轻易就起立呢。”

Steve把他的上半身扒了个精光，然后开始解他的裤腰带。“嗯，我们俩都不是什么成熟的大人，你不是也勃起了？”

他一把脱光了Tony，然后很帅气地把裤子让旁边一甩，想显示自己很牛逼的样子。Tony躺在床上大喇喇被Steve看了个精光，突然还是觉得有点不好意思，就稍微侧过去了一点，想遮挡一下胸口和阴茎。

Steve却不让他得逞，只趴了上去，抱着Tony，再次吻他。“嗯……分得清你是哪种爱我了吗？”

Tony感到两个人的阴茎碰到了一起，有点烫，但是让人心生欢愉。他咂了一下Steve的舌头，很气人地说：“分不清。”

Steve动了动，让两个人的身体完全贴在一起。“我可分得清。我从14岁开始就想和你在一起，你记得我第一次梦遗吗？你帮我收拾了床单，那之后我有两天都没和你说话。”

Tony懒洋洋地抚摸着Steven的后背，说：“哦——记得啊。我还嘲笑你了，所以你生气了。”

Steve大力摩擦了一下两个人的下半身，Tony忍不出呻吟了一声。“不是……我没生气。但是那天晚上我的梦里都是你，我把你按在床上，进入你，你哭得很大声，但是却很顺从。”

Tony一开始没说话，过了一会才说：“……所以你从那么小就开始准备对我耍流氓，而我他妈的还把你当成单纯的小孩子来看？”

Steve笑了一下。“我青春期所有下流的性幻想都和你有关。你也经历过那段时期，是不是？我无法抑制自己。”他舔了一下Tony的耳朵，又开始轻咬他的脖子和锁骨。“我上厕所的时候会幻想在马桶上操你。洗澡的时候幻想在浴缸里操你。早上醒过来之后会幻想在被窝里喝你的奶——”

“我他妈才没有奶呢。”Tony打了他一下。

Steve抬起眼睛，一眨不眨地看着他：“你有。而我打算要喝它了。你现在知不知道对我的爱是哪种了？”

Tony觉得自己的阴茎猛烈地一跳，似乎在迫不及待地代替他回答。Steve发出了哧哧的笑声，抬起身来宣布说：“我要喝你的奶了。”

Tony的腿还大大地分开着，阴茎和穴口一览无余。在这一刻，男人床上的好胜心占了上风，他自己抬起了腿，挑衅一般地说：“那你喝啊。”

Steve挑起眉，看着Tony的眼睛慢慢弯下腰，含住了茎体。“唔……和我想的味道一样。”

Tony被他温暖的嘴巴烫得要命，更别提Steve上来就用舌头拼命地舔着龟头。他呻吟了几声，便忍不住抓起Steve的脑袋，开始往上顶。

“啊……啊，吸一吸，嗯，舌头——”

他们一开始配合不太默契，Tony往上顶的时候，Steve正好抬头，他落下来时，Steve又想给他个深喉。两个人节奏感混乱地抽插了几次，才终于合上拍，Tony在某次向上的顶弄中，终于感到龟头碰到了那块柔软的部分。他在极端的快感中往下看了一眼，发现Steve张着嘴巴，正把他深深地吞了下去。啊，Steve的喉咙，柔软炙热，还有一点点韧性……Tony尖叫了一声，再次顶了过去。

这样反复几次之后，Tony被深喉刺激得无法再忍，便在最后一次深深插进去的时候，按住了Steve的头，不受控制地射了进去。Steve吞咽的动作刺激着茎体，Tony射了几次之后，居然又被他的咽喉挤出了几小股精液，一滴不剩地全都滚进了Steve的胃里。

Tony已经很久没有这样痛快地高潮过了。他感到Steve慢慢把自己的阴茎抽出来，刚刚紧张的臀部肌肉因为突然的放松，而稍微有点酸痛。Steve把他的阴茎舔得干干净净，才爬了上来，跟Tony接吻。

Tony装作抱怨地说：“嗯，现在不亲，都是精液的味道。”

Steve的声音很沙哑：“那你就不应该这么傻乎乎地笑。你看起来很喜欢这个味道嘛。”

Tony摇摇头，抱住了Steve。接着他听见那人问：“所以……你知道是哪种爱我了吗？”

Tony闷声闷气地说：“可能我下次就知道了。”

Steve搂着他，终于把手光明正大地盖在了Tony的屁股上：“那——那剩下的下次再做？”

Tony点了点头。

 

5

 

Tony收到Steve信息的时候，正在跟Pepper撒娇——或者道歉，随便了。他的Pepper可不是那么好哄的主，看见Tony给自己买的可颂甜甜圈，她只是微微一笑，便公事公办地拿出手机，头也不抬地说：“跟Steve说好了吗？”

Tony的半边屁股离开了椅子，以一种很不舒服的前倾姿势面对着Pepper，试图让她注意到自己真诚的态度。“说好什么呀？”

Pepper抬眼看了Tony一眼——嗯，他的CEO果然不同凡响，Tony仿佛在那双笑意盈盈的眼睛里看见了一枚核弹。Pepper抬起一条腿，搭在另一条腿上，看似随意地歪了歪脑袋：“Steve。你名义上的弟弟，Mr. Stark的养子，Happy还给他喂过奶——”

“哇哦哇哦哇哦！我知道，我知道谁是Steve！”Tony感觉一股热气窜上了脑袋，让他浑身不自在。“你就……你就不要提醒我关于Steve到底什么身份了好吗？我爸收养他又怎么样，他可是我养大的！”

Pepper耸耸肩，手指在手机上划了几下。“很好，那么你跟Steve谈过了吗？”

Tony那悬在椅子上方4英寸的屁股稍微放下了一点，但是依然维持着真诚的眼睛。“嗯……跟Steve谈？哦，当然了，谈过了，嗯，我很确定。”

Tony的脑子中飞快闪过他俩在床上翻滚互相啃咬的画面，Steve最后还咬了他的屁股不松口，现在那牙印还留在上面，好大一个圆。两个人折腾了一晚上，从房间一直纠缠到洗手间，最后Tony被Steve缠得没办法，只好勉勉强强用手给Steve撸出来，那个蠢小子才算罢休。至于之前那个约定——是什么约定来着……

Pepper盯着Tony看了好一会，接着高高扬起眉：“你真的跟他说好了？”

Tony心虚地往回缩了缩。“是，是啊。哎你吃甜甜圈嘛，这可是我一大早去Dough买的，好多人排队的啊。”

Pepper换了个姿势，侧过脸问他：“很好，那么你已经把剩下的那一百多个吻一次性付清，他也同意不在外面吻你了？”

Tony突然想起来他要跟Steve说什么了。Pepper弄清了前因后果之后，就一脸恨铁不成钢地瞪着Tony，接着好好跟他算了一笔账。她要求Tony一周之内付清欠Steve的吻，然后跟那个屁孩子明确一下两个人的关系，要么公开，要么就死心塌地做兄弟（或者父子）。

Tony想起这几个任务他一个都没完成，立即感觉屁股被咬的地方开始隐隐作痛，那个讨厌的Steve——他牙疼似地皱起了眉，含含糊糊地说：“唔……差不多吧。”

“给我解释一下差不多是什么意思。”Pepper抱起了胳膊，隐约露出了发怒前兆。Tony知道她是故意的，可是他就是吃这一套：在让Pepper生气和一脚把Steve踢下床这两件事中，Tony会毫不犹豫选择后者。

“就是——呃，我会在这周内把那些吻付清的。”Tony有些不确定地说，“一天总是不够的嘛……嘴都要亲肿了。”

“那你昨晚亲了几个了？”Pepper扬起眉。

几个——这怎么数呢？Steve就跟小狗一样喜欢舔他，Tony稍微摸摸他的头发，都能让Steve兴奋得亲个没完，左脸啃一下，黏糊糊地挪到右脸，再啃一下，然后嘴角咬一咬，鼻子咬一咬，舌头还要参合进来，Tony感觉整张脸都湿漉漉的。更别提后来Steve趴在他身上一动一动蹭来蹭去模拟性交时，两个人的嘴巴一直就没有分开过。Tony的呻吟和尖叫都被闷在了那个不算接吻的接吻上了，他哼哼唧唧的叫声被Steve顶得支离破碎，那人掐着他的腰，死命往前——

“Tony？”Pepper打断了他的回想，平板地说道，“你在不停地咽口水。”

Tony赶紧抬手擦了擦嘴：“啊？我有吗？”

“你有。”Pepper再次换了个姿势，耐着性子回答。“好吧，看样子你是没有一次性付清那些吻，是吗？”

Tony讪笑了一下：“一百多个呢……”

“我跟你说了，尽早解决这个事，别给我打马虎眼。”Pepper皱起了眉，这代表她真的要发火了，“知道我应付那些记者有多麻烦吗？话不能说满，又不能不说。我已经跟他们说了你们俩兄弟情深，也强调你们没有血缘关系，所以现在选择权在你。”

Tony看过了昨天Pepper跟记者的会面。她一如既往的自信强大，面对某些记者不怀好意的问题，她很轻巧地一一作答，没留下任何把柄。可是这要怎么跟她说呢？Tony原本是想跟Steve说清楚的，结果到后来他满脑子都是Steve的胸肌，早就把这件事忘在脑后了。

“我——我今晚会问问他的。”最后Tony有点狼狈地保证说，“真的，我保证会解决掉这件事。”

 

“啊——啊、啊、啊……”Tony大张着腿，Steve的脸正埋在他的屁股里舔来舔去，鼻尖戳着他的阴囊，让Tony几乎不碰就要射出来了。Steve轻轻啃咬着他的穴口，舌头不停地往深处刺戳，偶尔还会轻轻咬一下上面的囊袋——那里变得沉甸甸的，稍微按一按，都会让Tony的阴茎颤抖起来。

“别——别了……”他的眼泪流了出来，抓着Steve的头发呜咽。Steve似乎在跟Tony的屁股接吻，他闭着眼睛，把那小穴中不断流淌出来的淫水舔净，再用舌头把自己的唾液送进去。Tony最后尖叫了一声，后穴忍不住紧紧收缩着，夹住了Steve的舌头和手指，痉挛着高潮了。

他仰起脖子，阴茎没有任何抚慰，便在空气中抖着射了出来。Steve立即按压着Tony的囊袋，把那些精液一滴不剩地挤了出来，Tony被刺激得更胜，抓着被子几乎要扯烂它。Steve很耐心，一直到Tony射完，他还在坚持不懈地往上推着阴囊。

高潮过后，Tony大张着腿无力地摊在床上，小腹和胸口上都是乳白色的精液。Steve便从肚脐开始舔起，一点一点把那些体液舔干净。

Tony没有力气地摸着他的头发，只听见房间里都是Steve亲吻自己身体的声音。他全身都很红，半眯着眼睛享受Steve的服务。

当两个人再次接吻的时候，Tony喃喃地问道：“我们……嗯……我们亲了多少次了？”

Steve揉着Tony的腰和乳头，亲昵地舔他的嘴角。“不知道……没数。”

Tony自然而然地张开腿微微抬起屁股，把穴口对着Steve的阴茎。两个人又亲了一会，Steve忍不住说：“我想进去……”

他轻轻挺着腰，充满暗示性地不停在Tony的屁股上顶弄着。有好几次他进去了一个头部，可是还不等Tony夹住他，那人又慌慌张张地退出来，还小心翼翼地看着Tony的脸色。

Tony被他弄得有点无奈，只好把腿张得更开，同时按住了Steve的腰，让他慢慢沉下来。“……那就快点。”

Steve眼睛一亮，再次试探着将阴茎放进Tony的穴口中。Tony有点紧张，但是没有拒绝。Steve低下头小小地亲着Tony的嘴角，终于开始慢慢进入到Tony的身体中去。

“……为什么突然允许我做了？”Steve抱住了Tony的大腿，让他的屁股几乎半悬在空中，“啊……你好紧……”

Tony努力让穴口放松，好容纳Steve的进攻。可是Steve太大了，进了一半就卡在了里面，Tony被撑得难受，捂着脸说：“你他妈——柜子里有润滑剂！”

Steve趴在了Tony身上，结果阴茎又进去了一点。Tony闷哼一声，手往下胡乱摸着，终于艰难地摸到了两个人交接的地方。“……你他妈怎么这么大……”

Steve粗喘着拉开抽屉，翻出了润滑剂。他咬开盖子，低下头往自己的阴茎上挤了很多，然后再次趴到Tony身上，试图进去。

Tony被他这样不得要领的性爱方式气得要命。他一边承受Steve哼哼唧唧委委屈屈的吻，一边不得不往自己手上挤了一大坨润滑剂，然后又探下去，胡乱抹了几下。一开始他都抹到了Steve的囊袋上，所以他不得不努力抬高屁股，手指才终于摸到了两个人交接的地方。Tony一边揉着Steve没进去的那一截阴茎，一边慢慢扭动着想要他进来。“再试试……慢点……”

Steve又往里顶了起来，这次动了。Tony感受他的龟头慢慢擦过自己肠道，开始往更深处滑时，不由得再次呻吟起来。Steve一点一点往里推进，直到他的阴囊抵在了Tony的尾椎上。

Tony搂住他，细细地说：“先别动……让我适应一下。”

Steve听话地没有动，只捧起Tony的脸，不停地吻他。可是他也就听话了一分钟，Tony觉得自己刚刚放松下来，Steve就忍不住小幅度抽插起来。“这样疼吗……”他低声问。

Tony下意识地缩紧了后穴，反而刺激得Steve更加兴奋。他的阴茎坚硬如铁，摩擦过Tony的肠壁时，会故意用力用龟头划过去，把Tony捅得脚趾都绷直了。这样小小地抽插了几下，Steve便不再满足，开始掰开Tony的大腿，挺着腰用力操进去。他插得又重又快，小腹和大腿打在Tony的臀瓣上，发出响亮的啪啪声。Tony被操了几下就喘不过气来，Steve的动作太快了，他一声呻吟还没有吭出来，紧接着下一轮就又开始，快感迅速堆积起来，就着耳边那一声声代表性爱的啪啪啪，Tony毫无意识地跟着哼哼起来。他感觉肠壁被摩擦得又烫又胀，Steve被他填得满满当当，一丝空隙都没留下。Tony不由得夹紧了穴口，他的叫声越来越大，从肠道深处有热流开始往下涌，他快到了——

Tony抬起腿，刚要迎接人生中第一个前列腺高潮的时候，却陡然被小腿的紧绷感截住了。他一口气没上来，马上僵直了身子，那声呻吟被硬生生堵了回去。Steve还在不知疲倦地操着他，可是也很快发现了Tony的不对劲，于是他强忍快感放慢了速度：“……Tony？”

Tony又顿了一下，终于还是没犟过小腿，哀嚎说：“操！操操操操操！！别动！！Rogers你他妈别动！！”

Steve侧过脸，看见Tony右边小腿肌肉正在绷着，不禁睁大了眼睛：“又抽筋了？！？！”

“你他妈的快点给我——哦操——快点把你的阴茎拿出来——”

 

“所以，我们已经做过了，你打算什么时候正式跟我在一起？”Steve光着屁股趴在床上，Tony坐在他身边擦头发。

“谁说我们做过了，你还没有射进来过，不算。”Tony揉着自己湿漉漉的头发，没好气儿地说。

Steve一听这话就不乐意了：“我进去了，你抽筋了也算在我头上吗？如果不是你抽筋，我射进去十次都有了。”

Tony扭头看看表，冷笑一声：“从你进去到现在才一个半小时，这就能射十次，你效率挺高呀。”

Steve爬了起来，特别不高兴地凑过来，扭过Tony的脸吻他。Tony装模作样地挣扎了几下，最后还是靠在了Steve怀里，顺从地接受他的吻。

“嗯……后天跟我去酒吧好吗？”Steve似乎忘记了刚刚的不快，亲了几下就又高兴起来。“我……嗯，我跟同事约好了一起喝酒。嗯……我说了要带你去的。”

Tony含着Steve的舌头，像吮吸棒棒糖那样轻轻嘬着。“同事？你同事聚会我去什么啊，不去不去。”

“可是大家都想见见你……”Steve大着舌头地说，“你是名人嘛。”

Tony没说话，也没再拒绝。两个人闭上眼睛专心吻了一会，Steve又解开Tony的浴袍，开始低头吸他的乳头。“饿了……”

Tony打了他一下，靠着床头半躺下来，Steve跟过去搂住他，继续吸。Tony侧过身子，觉得自己好像在给Steve喂奶……天呐，他还有没有羞耻心了？

Steve一边吸一边把手伸了下去，握住Tony的阴茎轻轻揉弄。Tony夹紧了腿，反倒把Steve的手也一起夹了进去，结果那人就在腿间那狭小的空间中继续挑逗Tony的阴茎。

Tony被他吸得又有了感觉，稍微动了动，Steve不舒服地皱皱眉头，舔着Tony的乳头跟着换了姿势。Tony看见自己的胸口被吸得红彤彤，忍不住问：“你怎么这么喜欢这里啊。”

Steve的手指还在抓着下面的阴茎，那里已经开始流水了。他抬眼看着Tony，答非所问：“那些记者已经解决了吗？”

他说话的时候，吐出了乳头，Tony居然还下意识地往前送了一下，Steve张嘴又含了进去。Tony觉得有点热，这个混蛋屁孩子……他清清嗓子，摸着Steve的头发说：“解决了，Pepper可以解决一切。”

Steve含含糊糊地问：“怎么说的？”

Tony耸耸肩：“就是官方话嘛，我们俩兄弟情深，是否恋爱她不知道，我们没有血缘关系，就那些话吧。”

Steve咬了Tony胸口一下，撅着嘴说：“那你什么时候正式跟我在一起？”

Tony嘶了一声：“你轻点！”

Steve又不高兴了，于是他吐出乳头，脱下了Tony的浴袍扔在地上，不顾那人高高翘起的阴茎，只把Tony翻过来，大手一挥，捏着Tony的臀瓣开始揉。

Tony舒舒服服地趴在床上，哧哧笑着说：“这是什么按摩法啊。”

Steve低下头，在另一边的臀瓣上咬了一下。“今天这边也要留个牙印……忍着点，我要咬了啊。”

Tony呻吟了一声。

 

6

 

Tony在晚餐的时候收到了Pepper的信息，上面写着：确定关系了没有？

他舔舔嘴唇，把手机扔回沙发上，继续吃。

Steve叉了一块火腿炸虾球塞进嘴里，鼓鼓囊囊地问：“谁呀。”

“工作上的事。”Tony耸耸肩，装作无所谓地说，“明天再处理就行了。——再给我一点面条。”

Steve接过盘子，又去给他叉了一堆面回来。Tony撒了一点柠檬胡椒和干酪粉，又舀了一勺子土豆泥拌在里面，把面条搅成一大坨。Steve看了他一眼，不由得坐直了身子，打定主意要让Tony知道什么才是健康饮食。他叉了一口面吃了，端着架子问说：“你那么吃的话，还能吃到原本的味道吗？”

“我只是把它们将要在我们胃中呈现的状态提前了一点而已。”Tony卷起一叉子来，小心翼翼地放到嘴里。“唔……棒呆了。你不用一副高贵的样子Stevie，当你吃了一口面条、一口土豆泥、一口沙拉，外加你最爱的火腿炸虾球的时候，你胃里的景色就跟我盘子里一样恶心。”

Steve嚼了几口，突然觉得没食欲了。他拿起一边的啤酒喝了一口，皱着眉把嘴里的东西咽下去：“……我有点饱了。”

Tony坏笑着从他盘子里叉过一个炸虾球，气人地在空中晃了几下。“很好，刷碗去。”

“——可是我等一会说不定还能再吃一点！”Steve不满地撅起了嘴。

Tony把炸虾球上面的酱舔得干干净净，他就是故意的——这个坏蛋。Steve不由自主地也跟着舔了一下嘴唇，重新拿起了叉子，又问：“我们晚上几点出发？”

“你跟朋友不是定的八点见面吗？”Tony挤了很多番茄酱在面里，然后把虾球在上面滚了一圈，“哪个酒吧啊？”

“33号。”Steve对他眨了眨眼睛，“Thor预约到了座位，嗯哼，北欧皇室的特殊待遇。”

Tony对他做了个鬼脸：“如果你提我的名字，一样可以预约到，可是让我猜猜看——唔，青春期小鬼的自尊心，虽然不想用我的名字给自己行方便，但又没有足够的背景预约到这家私人会馆。啧啧啧，你偷偷在被窝里哭了吗？”

Steve被他气得满脸通红。Tony就喜欢他这个样子，简直乐此不疲：他非常喜欢气Steve，简单来说，这可能是大人的恶趣味。在Steve很小的时候，Tony每天派保镖护送他上下学，这害得他没办法在放学后跟大家一起完成小组作业（那些穿西装戴墨镜的叔叔们会把Steve团团围住，不准任何一个流鼻涕的小朋友靠近他）。Steve回来哭诉‘不准那些讨厌的坏叔叔’再跟着他了，Tony却发现小孩子哭起来好有趣，流鼻涕还唧唧歪歪，偶尔还会吐泡泡。他半心半意地哄了哄他，接着换成每个月派保镖去一两次，定期把Steve气哭。

后来那人长大了……就把保镖都打跑了。哎，少了一个乐趣，真遗憾。

“你在傻笑。”Steve气呼呼地指责说，“你为什么在傻笑？我才没有躲在被窝里哭呢。”  

Tony回过神来，赶紧收回了笑容。“什么？谁笑了？我没有，我在认真吃饭。”

Steve瞅了他一眼，推开盘子，宣布说：“我真的不吃了，我要去33号吃别的。”

Tony歪歪头：“好呀。对了，明天早上的三明治买了吗？我很早要去公司，没时间给你做了。”

“没买呢，我明早出去吃。”Steve站起身，打开冰箱门看了看。“嗯……周末我做个芒果芝士蛋糕怎么样？家里没有甜点了。”

“做做做做，同意。”Tony三口两口把自己盘子里的东西都吃掉了，“甜点吃冰淇淋吧，我记得还有两盒，给我留巧克力味的。”

Steve撇撇嘴，关上冷藏门，走到旁边去拉开另一个冰箱。“我看看……唔……”

Tony擦了擦嘴，拍了拍肚子，扭头看着Steve在认真寻找还有什么可以吃的。他突然觉得很满足，下班回家，跟Steve一起吃顿饭，随便说说各自上班的事情，还有饭后甜点可以吃。Tony不会告诉Steve他搬出去的那段时间自己过得多么凑合，每天孤孤单单的一个人，饭也不想做，更别提饭后甜点了。家里的冰箱更是一直空空的，除了啤酒和碳酸饮料之外，什么都没有。

“……以后你也一直在家里住吧。”Tony自言自语地说。

Steve扭过头去：“嗯？”

Tony立即低下头去，咕哝说：“没什么。冰淇淋找到了没有？”

Steve转转眼睛，关上了冰箱门，然后走了回来，一屁股坐到了Tony身边。“再说一次，你刚刚说什么？”

Tony从他手里抢过一盒冰淇淋（菠萝味的），舔着嘴巴把它打开。“哦，我说的是 **冰淇淋找到了没有** ？很显然，你找到了。”

Steve突然抬手搂过了Tony的腰，蹭了蹭他的脖子，小声说：“我不走啊。”

Tony被他蹭得有些痒，忍不住咯咯笑起来：“别乱动……”

Steve张开嘴巴：“啊——我也想吃。”

Tony喂了他一口冰淇淋，心跳得厉害。这样的动作总能让他想起Steve很小很小的时候，那个小朋友还不会走路，吃饭的时候坐在儿童椅上，不停地用勺子甩出各种蔬菜泥，还会把自己吃成花猫脸。Tony那时也是个孩子，他们一个不会说话一个不知道怎么跟孩子说话，所以完全无法沟通。Howard就故意欺负Tony，让他哄Steve，自己就在一边看着他们哈哈大笑。

后来Steve长大一些了，可Howard已经不在了。还好那个时候Steve已经能听懂一点他的话，会在Tony伤心的时候抱着他说：“么么么么么。”Tony就哭着看他笑，然后擦干眼泪跟Steve说：“我没事。”等他们晚上一起吃饭，Steve拿着勺子摇摇晃晃跳下他的小凳子，送过去给Tony吃。

Tony说我不吃，Steve叫了一声，踮起脚一定要把勺子送到Tony嘴里。他犟不过这孩子，只好张嘴吃了，Steve开心地笑起来，抱着Tony的大腿说：“吃吃吃吃吃。”

那时Steve多小啊，抬起胳膊连他的大腿都勾不到，耍赖撒娇的时候就抱着Tony的小腿不放手，只有奶瓶塞他嘴里才能让他消停一点。一转眼Steve已经长这么大了，现在他想摸Tony的大腿，还得稍微矮下一点身子——

“手。”Tony斜了他一眼。

Steve马上把手从衣服里抽出来，嘿嘿笑了两声。Tony头疼地叹口气，顿了顿问道：“我们还有多少个吻就结束了？”

“不知道。”Steve咕哝说，又抬起头跟Tony抢勺子。Tony往嘴里送了一半冰淇淋，见他哈赤哈赤地凑过来舔，就又把勺子递过去：“你就不能自己去拿一盒新的吗。”

Steve用舌头推开勺子，转头去咬Tony的嘴角。这还不够，他搂着Tony让他转过来，抢他嘴里的冰淇淋。

Tony嚎着挣扎起来：“操……Rogers！嘴里的都化了！——嗯……”

Steve吸溜吸溜把他嘴里那点都吃了，才心满意足地舔舔嘴巴，挺开心的样子。Tony头发凌乱地瞪着他：“……你有没有点出息了！从我嘴里抢食吃！”

Steve又亲亲他。“你答应的要养我啊。”他抓着Tony的手，“你答应Howard会养我，照顾我，你要反悔吗？”

Tony上下打量了他几眼。“……养你的意思是到你20岁。现在你他妈都工作了，还指望我照顾你吗？”

“那我照顾你。”Steve眨了眨眼睛，“就像你小时候照顾我那样照顾你，我发誓，我会对你好的。”

“……不，我很确定我不会尿裤子，也不会因为没完成作业而被老师约谈。”Tony冷笑一声。

Steve看起来又要生气了。Tony低头看看手里的冰淇淋，转移话题说：“都化了，我不吃了，给你。”

Steve撅着嘴巴接过来：“哦。”

Tony扭了一下：“现在放开，我要去换衣服了，你把厨房收拾一下，桌子别忘擦。”

Steve不听话，还咬了Tony耳朵一口。“时间还早嘛。”

“还早就去锻炼，要做的事情可多着呢。”Tony赶紧摸了一下耳朵，被咬过的地方烫得要命。“别咬啦！你是小狗吗。”

Steve把冰淇淋放在桌子上，一把把Tony抱到了自己腿上，然后一用力，直接把他抱了起来。Tony尖叫了一声，搂着Steve的脖子说：“操——操！Rogers，你又要干嘛！”

“去拿冰淇淋，快。”Steve贴着他说，“快点拿嘛。”

他微微蹲下来，降低高度。Tony一手还死死搂着他的脖子，另一只手颤颤巍巍摸到桌子上，拿起了那盒冰淇淋。Steve又站起来，把他往上颠了颠（Tony又紧张地叫了一声），便抱着他往房间里走去。

Tony靠在Steve坚实的胸口，咬着牙说：“……你十六岁吗，每时每刻都要做？”

Steve故作惊讶地低头看他：“你怎么知道我要做？”

Tony一愣：“……哦——”

Steve一脚踢开了自己房间的门，直奔那张大床，把Tony扔了上去。接着他跪在了床上，压着Tony的手去吻他：“嗯……不过你猜对了，我就是要做。”

Tony闭上眼睛，陷在柔软的床里哼哼。那盒冰淇淋不知道哪里去了，洒了才好呢，黏糊糊的满床都是，这小子晚上就没地方睡了。

Steve一边舔他，一边呢喃着说：“你要不要继续养我啊……”

Tony呻吟了一声，被他缠得没办法。Steve也不要他回答，只转转头，侧过脸继续吻Tony的脖子。Tony抓着他的头发，紧张地说：“别吸……啊……轻点，我明天还要……嗯……还有活动呢。”

Steve才不听，叼着那一小块皮肤不松口。Tony真想把他一脚踹下床，可是刚想抬腿，突然看见床头柜上居然还有他们的合影……那是Steve长大之后两个人拍的唯一一张合影，他大学毕业带着学士帽，Tony参加毕业典礼，在对他笑。

Steve按住Tony的手，跟他十指交叉。Tony收回目光，发觉Steve还在那个位置啃来啃去，不禁再次扭动了一下。他不想让Steve留下吻痕，就强行转过头想把脖子藏起来，结果Steve倒也无所谓，只顺着Tony的动作，开始吻他另一面脖子。

Tony呻吟着看了看墙上的表，七点了。厨房还没收拾，也没洗澡，如果Steve要来全套，那肯定会迟到的。虽然Tony对于跟Steve的同事见面并没什么兴趣，但是他实在不想被这个混蛋屁孩子操得腿都合不拢，再一瘸一拐地去酒吧。

“嗯……停一下……”Tony艰难地说。

Steve又啃了一口，接着抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着Tony：“嗯？”

Tony小声说：“时间来不及了……”

Steve忍不住用下半身蹭着他：“就做一次嘛，上次都没射进去……”

Tony心说谁准你射进去了，蠢蛋。他推开Steve毛茸茸的脑袋，权衡了一下利弊，最后说：“……那我，嗯——那我给你舔出来吧。”

Steve一惊，似乎没想到Tony能主动这么说。他咽了口口水，不怎么真心地说：“你别勉强……”

Tony拧了一下他的鼻子：“演技太假，滚开。”

Steve傻笑着坐了起来，有点手足无措。Tony跟着他坐起来，扫了一眼那人腿间鼓起来的尺寸……啊，有点后悔了。

Steve第一次在床上表现出了紧张，他看着Tony，小心翼翼地说：“……那个味道不太好哦，你确定吗？”

Tony瞥了他一眼，没说话。Steve怕他反悔，赶紧把冰淇淋拿了过来：“不过我可以把这个淋在上面——”

“……Steve Rogers！”Tony觉得自己要被他气死。这人怎么回事啊，玩这么high，简直要跟年轻的自己相媲美了。

Steve撅起嘴巴：“这也不行那也不行，那到底怎么才行呀。”

Tony扑过去揍他：“还敢顶嘴？”

Steve张开胳膊接住了他，眼睛依然那么亮：“……那你还舔吗？”

Tony被接了个满怀，在Steve身上扑腾了一会才坐稳了。他也不说话，就咬住嘴唇，低下头开始解Steve的裤子。

两个人都安静下来，房间里只有粗重的呼吸声。Steve忍不住揽过Tony的脑袋和他接吻，趁这个空档，Tony拽开了他的裤子拉链，又毫不温柔地扯下内裤，Steve的阴茎立马跳了出来。

“嗯……嗯……”Steve掐着Tony的腰，开始发出小小的鼻音，听上去有点像撒娇。Tony随手给他撸了两下，感受着手里的阴茎更加粗硬起来。他分开了两个人的吻，Steve不舍得地又追过去亲，Tony安抚地舔了一下他的嘴角，便跪着往后退了一步，低头拨弄着那根棍子。

Steve动了动腿：“Tony……”

Tony拿过旁边的冰淇淋，趴到了Steve的两腿中间。他第一次这么近看这人的阴茎，不由得有些脸红。Steve也不说话，就盯着他喘息。

Tony用手沾了一点冰淇淋，吐在阴茎上，立即刺激得它吐出一点前液。Steve啊地叫了一声，差点要腿蹬床了。

Tony抬眼看他：“冷静点，一看就没见过世面。”接着他不等Steve说话，便将冰淇淋慢慢浇在了阴茎上，看着那些乳白色的液体顺着茎体流了下去。

冰淇淋虽然化了，但还是挺凉的。Steve抓着床单呻吟了一声，阴茎抖了两下。Tony把冰淇淋放在旁边，握着阴茎根部，张嘴就含了进去。

Steve仰起头，大声呻吟起来。Tony从没做过这个，不过到底还是经验丰富，在床上可比Steve这个愣头青好多了。他先是含住整个茎体给那人一点甜头，接着便吐出来，开始一点点舔着阴茎上的冰淇淋。

Steve忍不住一直抬屁股，想操到Tony嘴里。Tony偏不，就小口小口嘬着那根，绕着吸一圈，再用舌头轻轻地舔。他还很坏地用舌尖，舔一下便飞快地缩回来，把Steve欺负得直叫唤。Tony觉得太好笑了，他怎么早没有这么干啊？看Steve着急又生气的样子他就高兴。

Tony用了十分钟的时间仔仔细细把Steve阴茎的每一寸都舔过了，这个冰淇淋味道还可以，不是很甜，可以给四颗星。他把最后一点冰淇淋舔到嘴里（在蛋蛋上），才恋恋不舍地再次吻了一下Steve的阴茎：“嗯……挺好吃的。”

Steve眼睛都红了：“Tony……”

Tony看了看表，见时间差不多了，才大发慈悲地张开嘴，终于把那阴茎一含到底。Steve太大了，Tony被噎得有点难受，可是用手摸摸，居然还剩一大截在外面。不过Steve才不管，他兴奋地喘息了一声，开始往上顶。

Tony尽力张大嘴巴，放松肌肉，让Steve能更深地顶进来。还好那人虽然被折磨了很久，却也没有死命往里顶，也没有按住Tony的头。Tony给他口交了一会，听见Steve呻吟着说：“Tony……想射你嘴里行吗……”

Tony心说这才多久呀你就要射？结果他还没等问出来，Steve就抓住了他的脑袋，高潮了。

Tony被滚烫的精液灌了满嘴，接着Steve抽出了阴茎，又射在了Tony脸上。Tony咳嗽了一声，抬手抹脸：“你怎么这么多……”

Steve靠过来，抱起Tony跟他接吻。Tony躲了一下，小声说：“嘴里还有呢……”

Steve舔了舔他的脖子：“那咽下去再亲。”

Tony叫了一声，作为报复，他低下头，狠狠咬了Steve肩膀一口。

 

7

 

他俩赶到酒吧的时候，还是迟到了十分钟。Steve把车停在了停车场，趁Tony解安全带的时候，靠过去飞快地亲了他一下。“唔……紧张吗？”

Tony抬手捂他的脸：“别突然靠过来……”

Steve马上得寸进尺地蹭他手心，还用牙齿轻轻啃了几下。Tony忍不住笑起来，转而用手捏他的嘴巴：“小心我现在就揍你啊。”

Steve被他捏成了小鸡嘴，还故意一张一合地动来动去。Tony笑着打他：“你有没有一点大人的样子啊你。”

Steve靠过去，Tony马上尖笑着躲开了。他俩又在车里打闹了五分钟，最后Tony被压在座位里，气喘吁吁地说：“行——好，我认输，我认输还不行吗。”

Steve轻轻咬了一下他的嘴唇：“那待会儿进去之后，不准说你是我爸爸。”

Tony假装吃惊地看着他：“我怎么不是你爸了？”

Steve立马拧起眉来：“你不准说——”

这时他的手机震动了起来。Tony还被他压在座位里，听见声音之后，无辜地看着Steve：“……接电话啊。”

Steve瞅了他一眼，不情不愿地从后屁股兜里拿出了手机，接起来。“Thor？”

那边说了一些什么，Steve看看表：“哦，我们到门口了，我停个车就进去啦。等我两分钟……嗯？啊，他也来了，对。”

那边又说了句什么，Steve笑起来：“知道了。待会儿见啊，拜拜。”

Tony被他压得难受，不由得动了一下。“赶紧起来，你朋友都着急了吧。”

Steve收起手机，从Tony身上爬了起来。“哦。——不准说你是我爸！保证吗？”

Tony半心半意地嗯哼了一声，Steve才不乐意地坐了起来。Tony先下了车，Steve紧接着也钻了出来，然后绕过去贴着Tony：“今天好像很多同事都在，大部分人都很崇拜你。”

Tony毫不在意地甩甩手：“我的荣幸啊。他们还需要签名吗？”

Steve小心翼翼地问道：“如果他们需要的话……嗯，你会签吗？”

Tony挤了挤鼻子：“看心情吧。”

Steve轻轻用肩膀撞了他一下：“签吧，其实他们早就让我跟你要签名了，我一直没给。”

两个人走到店门口，服务生立即推开了门，Tony闪身走了进去。“——哦，他们怎么会知道我们在一起的？”

Steve跟在他后面，小声咕哝说：“我手机锁屏是你的照片。走吧，在里面。”

Tony回头瞪了他一眼，Steve吐了一下舌头，推着Tony往里走。Thor预订了酒吧角落的一部分，还包了半场。

Tony走过去的时候，那一圈人马上鼓起掌来：“哇哦哦，老大来啦。”

Tony想谦虚一下：“不是不是……”

接着Steve被从他身后拽了出来，面泛红光地被大家拉到了中间。Tony马上有点尴尬，Steve举起手，笑脸都绷不住了：“别闹了。——Tony？过来坐。”

Thor站起来，跨了一步过去，跟Tony握了一下手。“你好，我是Thor Odinson，Steve的朋友。”

这多少缓解了一点Tony的尴尬，他伸出手，握住Thor的。“唔，我跟Mr. Odin有一点生意上的来往，五年前我们还一起参加过VEAK的慈善酒会，我非常尊敬他。”

Thor马上笑得更开心了：“哦，家父会开心的。”

他俩这一寒暄，所有人都不知道怎么接话了，只能讪笑和喝酒。Tony松开Thor的手，打了个响指，轻松地说：“大家放松一点？我保证不会像管孩子一样管你们的。”

他说到[孩子]的时候，故意深深地看了Steve一眼，这惹得其他人立即露出了心知肚明的笑容。Steve往旁边挤了挤，把Thor挤到一边，然后拍了拍身边的位置：“过来坐啊。”

Tony觉得自己一定是傻了，他看Steve这样，居然还有点骄傲。他跟坐在外面的人小声说：“抱歉，抱歉。”就挤了过去。

Steve倒了一杯酒，放在Tony手里。“……今晚我不管你，你随便喝。”

Tony接过来，不动声色地拐了他一下。

 

他们喝到凌晨一点，因为第二天还要上班，所以俱乐部就帮他们叫了代驾，准备打道回府。深夜的气温降低了很多，Steve和Tony跟其他同事打过招呼，就一起往外走去。他们刚出酒吧门，Steve就牵住他的手，Tony低着头没说话，也没松开。

两个人慢吞吞走到了停车场，原地站了一会，四周静悄悄的。Tony倚着Steve，抬头看他：“我们打车回去吧。”

他俩站在路灯下，Tony抬起头的时候，眼睛亮晶晶的。Steve忍不住搂住他，低头蹭了蹭他的嘴唇。“……不想跟别人一起回家……”

Tony笑起来，贴着Steve的脸颊小声说：“那我们就没办法回去了。走回去？”

Steve哼哼了一声，闭上眼睛，开始亲吻Tony。酒吧门口传来了嘈杂的声音，是其他同事一起出来了。Steve知道他们能看见自己，但是他没管，依然亲昵地亲吻着Tony。

Tony出人意料地没有躲开，只顺从地抱住了Steve，配合他的亲吻。那边传来了调笑的口哨声，还有Scott的声音：“操他！”那边立即开始起哄，居然还有人鼓掌。

Tony忍不住在亲吻中咧开嘴笑了：“他们好烦。”

Steve轻咬着Tony的嘴角，低声问：“还好啊……”

Tony借着酒劲儿大胆地把手伸进了Steve的衣服。两个人跌跌撞撞一起走到了车前，Steve碰了一下钥匙，然后把Tony推到了后座上，接着他也钻进去，把那人压在座位上面啃。

Tony粗喘着偏过头，沙哑着声音说：“马上代驾司机就来了……”

他话音刚落，车外突然传来几声不自在的咳嗽声。“咳……唔，先生？您现在用车吗？”

Steve瞪着Tony，发现他正在狡猾地无声大笑。Steve衣冠不整头发凌乱地从车里钻出来，整理了一下衣服，看到外面站着一个男人，正不太自在地紧握双手。

Steve脸红了起来，赶紧掏出钱包，拿出几张票子塞到那人手里。“呃……不用了，谢谢，我这边有点事情，嗯……对，有点事情。谢谢。”

男人接过了钱，对Steve友好一笑：“没问题，先生，祝您有个愉快的夜晚。”

Steve抬手把乱翘的头发拼命压下来，对那人点点头：“好，对，嗯。”

他看着那人离开，就马上转过去，弯下腰瞪着车里的Tony：“……你早就发现他要过来了是不是？”

Tony懒洋洋地躺在后座椅上，脸因为喝酒而变得红彤彤的。“嗯？没有啊，没看见呀。”

他咯咯笑了起来，还打了个酒嗝。Steve恼火地钻进了车里，这次他关上了门。“你就是知道他要过来，所以故意这么听话的，是吧？”

Tony摇摇头，慢吞吞地拄座椅坐起来，又去揉眼睛。今晚他们开的是Steve的车，又小又窄，两个大男人倚在一起，不太舒服。

Steve靠过去，把Tony逼到车门边，笃定地说：“你就是……你就是故意的。”

他倾身过去，再次吻住了Tony。车里空间那么小，两个人唾液交换的声音被无限放大，连舌头搅在一起时发出的黏腻啧啧声，也听得一清二楚。

Steve到底还是经验太少，只这样亲了几分钟，他的下半身就挺立起来，兴奋得不得了。Tony抬手隔着裤子轻轻给Steve揉了几下，调笑着细细地说：“嗯……你连跟我牵手都会勃起。处男真好玩呀。”

Steve的手伸进了Tony的衣服里，一边亲一边含糊地反驳：“谁说我是处男……”

Tony搂住Steve的脖子，顿了顿之后，低声问道：“今天喝酒的时候，坐你旁边那个女孩儿，叫什么来着……她好像挺喜欢你啊。”

Steve拽着Tony的衬衫，一抬手把它脱了下来。Tony的乳头瞬间挺立起来，Steve马上凑过去吸：“嗯……我身边的女孩儿？”

Tony抓着Steve的头发，装作不在意地说：“嗯，就是你俩还拼酒了，她一直靠着你。”

Steve解开Tony的裤子，松开了嘴巴，坐起来给他连内裤一起脱掉。Tony一点都没有反抗，在座位上抬抬屁股，就赤身裸体了。Steve见他只是微微勃起，有点不满地用手握住：“……你怎么都不兴奋。”

Tony朝他咧嘴笑：“处男。”

Steve低下头要给Tony口交，Tony马上拉起Steve，那人可能有点晕了，于是又爬起来，按着Tony接吻。两个人又亲了一会儿，Tony轻轻推开他，有点不满地说：“我问你话呢，那个姑娘是不是喜欢你啊？”

Steve亲得晕头转向，一脸茫然地说：“……我不知道呀？”

Tony突然觉得有点生气，一下子感觉酒劲儿上头，让他更加愤怒了。于是他推着Steve的力气大了一些：“走开……别亲了。”

Steve抓住Tony的手，不知道他为什么突然不高兴了：“怎么了啊……”

Tony觉得自己的情绪很奇怪，Steve跟那姑娘有没有什么事和他一点关系都没有，可是自己为什么这么不爽啊？烦死了。

他缩回了腿，低头想找内裤。Steve一把拉起他，Tony没坐稳，又跌回了Steve怀里。他还没等骂人，Steve就把他抱在自己身上，讨好般地亲吻他。“我不知道你说的什么姑娘，为什么突然不高兴啊？”

Tony搂着Steve，感觉酒精把大脑都麻痹了。他点着Steve的鼻子，居高临下地说：“我不喜欢你跟她靠那么近。你跟她靠那么近为什么还来吻我？你怎么不跟她恋爱去啊。”

Steve一愣，随即笑起来：“哦……”

Tony看他更不顺眼了：“你笑什么笑？”

Steve摩挲着Tony的后背：“你吃醋了啊。”

Tony冷笑一声：“我吃什么醋，别傻了。”

他扭着要走，Steve不放开。“你都吃醋了，为什么还不承认？要是我真的跟别人在一起了，你会不会揍我？”

Tony捂他的嘴：“闭嘴。”

Steve拉下Tony的手，扶着他跨坐在自己腿上。“跟我在一起吧。”

说完他便拉下Tony的脑袋，急切地啃咬Tony的嘴巴。Tony抵不过Steve的力气，只好屈尊降贵地低下头来，回应他的亲吻。Steve慢慢亲得热了，就把车窗开了个小缝，然后解开自己的裤子，抓着Tony的手按在上面。“摸摸它……”

Tony掏出了那根，呢喃着说：“要在车里做吗？”

Steve贴着他的嘴巴哧哧笑：“我想……行吗？”

Tony啧了一声。“没带润滑剂，不做不做。”

Steve有点失望地哦了一声，低下头不说话了。Tony嘶了一声，抬着他的下巴晃了几下：“干嘛，还不乐意了？”

Steve的手指在Tony的屁股上弹了弹，半心半意地说道：“没有呀。”

Tony见他的样子，心里觉得痒痒，忍不住想逗他，就低头飞快地吻了Steve一下：“唔……没带润滑剂你就不能手动吗？”

Steve眼睛立马亮了起来：“——可以吗？”

Tony不说话，就看着他笑。Steve拉过Tony的手，两个人一起慢慢触碰穴口：“那你陪我……”

Tony倚在Steve身上，半眯缝着眼睛懒懒地说：“我好像喝醉了，抓紧时间啊，我给你一个小时，一会儿Happy就来接我们了。”

Steve搂着他，一边亲一边说：“Happy？你告诉他来接我们了？”

Tony用另一只空着的手拿过手机，气人地在Steve面前晃了晃。“不，我现在告诉他。”

然后他不等Steve说什么，就按下了通话键。Steve还没反应过来，在下面的那只手就被Tony抓住，开始往他的穴口里钻。

Steve脸马上红了起来，可是他立即就反握住Tony的食指，开始反客为主。他先在穴口划了几下，见Tony没有太大的排斥感，便试探着往里面伸进去。Tony抬眼看他，故意趴在Steve耳边喘息了几声。接着Happy就接起了电话：“老板？”

Steve一时紧张，直接往里面捅了一个指节。Tony抖了一下，顿了顿才说：“……Happy，我在外面，33号，喝了酒回不去了。两个小时后来接我，行吗？”

Happy说：“没问题，您先忙。”

Tony扔掉了电话，舔了舔嘴唇。“嘿……我好像多说了一个小时。”

Steve笑着看他，摇了摇头：“——你真的喝醉了。”

 

“啊、啊、啊、啊……”Tony骑在Steve身上，一下一下吞着那人的阴茎。车里温度很高，密闭的空间里都是欢爱的味道，两个人赤身裸体地抱在一起，Tony跨坐在Steve腿上，正在努力上下骑在那人阴茎上操他。

Steve舔着Tony的脖子，大手抓着他的臀瓣，用力挤压，又松开。两人交接的地方发出爱液交织时的水声，Tony搂着Steve的脖子，用力坐下去，又艰难地抬起来。Steve咬着Tony的喉结，含糊地说：“宝贝儿，你太棒了，你好紧……啊……”

Tony不由得缩了一下后穴，终于没了力气，只好重重地坐了下来，猛地把那根阴茎一吞到底。Steve绵密地吻着他，从额头到胸口。“……没力气了？”

Tony已经射过两次，现在大腿都在打颤。Steve抱住他，小心翼翼地把阴茎抽出来（Tony立即呻吟了一声），然后把Tony放躺下来，大腿张开对着自己。接着Steve再次捅了进去，Tony汗湿的头发粘在额头上，搂着Steve叫得很大声。

Steve飞快地抽动着，同时不停亲吻Tony的脸颊。“舒服吗？这样呢？”

Tony的叫声被他的动作截成了短促的尖叫，阴茎被Steve和他自己的腹部不停地摩擦，终于坚持不住，开始迎接新的高潮。Tony抓着Steve的后背，仰起了脖子，阴茎抽动了几下，第三次射精了。

Steve被他夹得也终于到了极限。他最后抽下了一小会儿，然后俯下身咬住Tony的脖子，掐着他的臀瓣，直接内射了。

磨得红肿的后穴内壁被精液浇上来，刺激得再次收缩起来。Tony爽得几乎背过气去，憋了快一分钟，才终于长长地舒出一口气。Steve射得又多又久，等Tony慢慢缓过来之后，后穴才不夹得那么紧，于是等Steve射完，他的阴茎便自然地滑了出来。

他哼哼了一声，低头还想塞进去。

Tony忍不住笑：“进不去了……”

Steve握住他的手，放弃了这个做法。两个人蜷缩在后座上，跟两个连体婴一样抱在一起。然后Steve亲了一下Tony，问：“好吧……我都射进去了，你承认我们俩的关系没有？”

Tony没说话。

Steve的手滑下去，手指又伸进了后穴中。Tony扭动了一下，小声说：“累了……”

Steve没听，只把食指伸进去，慢慢搅动。Tony没再反对，就随他去了。Steve想了想，又轻轻问：“你刚刚到底是不是吃醋了啊。”

Tony摸着Steve的胸肌，咕哝了一句：“可能吧。”

Steve笑起来，抱着Tony说：“嗯。”

 

 

8

 

Tony早上被手机闹钟吵醒了。他哼唧了一声，翻了个身闭着眼睛去摸手机。Steve也跟着被吵醒，就从后面搂上了Tony，困意浓浓地说：“你要起啊……”

Tony困得不想说话，只把手机拍灭了，就抱着被子继续睡。Steve在他身后动来动去，好像是没找到舒服的姿势，于是一直不老实。Tony忍了一会，结果那人还在叽叽歪歪调整位置，就半扭过头去，眼睛都不睁地问：“你——哈……你干嘛啊？”

Steve的胳膊横在Tony腰上，换了好几个地方，就觉得不对劲。“……这么抱太难受了，你转过来。”

Tony把被子都抽到自己这边来：“不转，那边身子都麻了。你起不起啊？刚刚是你的手机在响。”

Steve这边没被子了，于是又蹭到Tony身后，跟他紧紧贴在一起：“给我一点被子……冷啊。”

Tony快被他挤到床边了。两个人昨晚只睡了不到四个小时，现在脑子一点都不清楚，Tony连生气的力气都没有。他感觉到Steve把腿挤在自己的两腿之间，还非得蹭几下。他半转回身去，抬起胳膊有一搭没一搭地摸着Steve的头发：“……你快迟到了吧？”

Steve咬Tony的耳朵：“没有早餐，不想起床……”

Tony躲了一下，结果又被咬住了。他眯缝着眼睛说：“昨天让你买面包你不买……等会儿路上买个三明治好啦。”

Steve的手又往Tony的胸口上摸，Tony一把抓住了：“——停！昨晚被你咬破了，还疼呢。”

Steve突然睁开了眼睛：“咬破了？那我得看看。”

他松开了锢着Tony的胳膊，然后脑袋钻进了被子里。Tony被他弄得很痒，但是不知道为什么，昨晚在车上那么疯狂地做过之后，他居然觉得自己放开了。之前一直感觉Steve是他养的孩子，两个人稍微亲密一点点，他都有背德感，可是Steve坚持不懈地对自己耍流氓，Tony居然慢慢也开始期待他的亲近了。

……这是好事吗？

Steve在被子里拱来拱去，又开始舔Tony的乳头。那里被咬破了皮，从昨晚肿到现在，晚上睡觉的时候还觉得又疼又痒。Tony感觉Steve先是小心翼翼地舔了几下，过了那段微微刺痒的感觉之后，那人就张开嘴，含住了他的整个乳晕，开始磨磨蹭蹭地吮吸起来。

Tony摸着Steve的头发，低头看他：“你不上班了？”

Steve没吸几下，那乳头就再次立了起来，于是那人就用舌头不停地拨弄。Tony感觉自己腰上一软，再次被勾起了情欲。他有点无奈地瞪着Steve：“……我可不像你，昨晚做了那么多次，还是在车里，我要累死了，你今天别想再做了。”

Steve很听话地点点头，吐出这边的乳头，又开始含住另一边。他的手也不闲着，一直轻轻地挤着Tony的胸部，再用手指不停地划过乳晕。Tony感觉被子里的温度高起来，他又想做了。

Steve又吸了一会，才放过那两个可怜的小东西。Tony自然而然地张开腿，让Steve趴在自己身上来。“……问你呢，还不起床，不会迟到啊？”

Steve又晃了好几下，找到一个喜欢的位置，才趴下来。Tony支起腿，腰往上挺了一下，然后手抓了抓Steve毛茸茸的脑袋。

“我今天下午去局里就行，”Steve咕哝说，“我跟人换班了。”

Tony扬起眉：“什么时候换的？”

Steve咬着嘴唇笑，接着突然亲了Tony一口：“昨晚做完之后。”

Tony打了他一拳，又轻轻推他：“那你起来吧……我今天早上要开会呢。”

“几点啊？”Steve拉起Tony的手，咬他的手指，“必须要去吗？”

Tony的手指头被他含了进去，碰到了那人软软的小舌头。Tony移不开眼睛地看着Steve轻轻咬着自己的指尖，不禁不由自主地更加往里伸了伸，开始挑逗他的舌头。

Steve咽了口口水，声音哑了起来：“……你不是说不做了吗？”

Tony又摸了一会儿，才停下来。然后他看着Steve，突然问道：“昨晚在车里，你猜我们有没有被拍到？”

Steve吐出Tony的手指，一下子有点紧张：“……你希望被拍到吗？”

Tony挑起眉毛：“我希望有什么用啊？我是问你，我们会不会被拍到？”

Steve纠结地思考了一会儿，最后小心翼翼地说：“……应该被拍到了吧……”

Tony动了一下，懒洋洋地说：“为什么这么说？”

Steve歪了歪脑袋，小声回答：“因为我们开窗了……而且33号那边也不算是全封闭的，外面路过的人可以看到停车场。”

Tony笑起来：“还不错，分析得挺合理。所以等一会儿我去公司之后，你猜我会不会被Pepper骂啊？”

Steve撅着嘴巴不说话，又叼起Tony的食指，开始咬来咬去。Tony叹口气，抬起脑袋，轻轻亲了一下Steve。“……起来吧，我去洗澡。”

Steve压着他不放开，像是怕Tony跑了。Tony见他牛脾气又上来了，心里突然一软，想也不想拉下他的脑袋开始吻他。这是Tony第一次主动接吻，Steve一下子就愣住了，被亲了半天也没反应。

Tony跟亲木头似的啃了几下，见那人傻呆呆的，迟来的羞耻心才猛地涌上来。他缩回腿，猛地推开了Steve，光着屁股就往浴室跑。

Steve被推到一边，只来得及看见Tony白花花的屁股一闪，那人就跑出去了。他咽了口口水，抓过被子捂住了脸。

 

Tony冲进浴室，心不在焉地打开花洒，结果刚出来的是冷水，被淋了一脑袋。他赶紧往旁边躲了一下，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

这一躲，就看见镜子里的自己了。Tony靠过去，摸了摸胡子，又往下看……胸口还是红彤彤的，肩膀和锁骨上好几个草莓，还好Steve放过了他的脖子。那人太喜欢咬人了，昨晚在车上做的时候，他给Tony口交，结果咬着他的大腿不放开，直接把Tony咬到高潮。Tony舔了舔嘴唇，低头一看，果然牙印还在上面。

这时热水已经出来了，镜子上渐渐有了雾气。Tony回到花洒下面，热水烫得他皮肤有点疼，也很舒服。就好像Steve，就知道说喜欢你喜欢你……喜欢哪那么容易啊，又不是不会受伤。

但是Tony也知道，Steve给他带来的幸福感远远超过了不安和迟疑。他们相依为命，是彼此的依靠和避风港，当Tony跟Steve在一起的时候，他抵抗不了那种感情。想要靠近Steve，想一直保护他，想听见他说，[没事啊，我在这里]。

Tony叹口气，闭上眼睛，让热水冲着头发和脸。等会儿去公司还要被Pepper骂，要不然就跟她承认算了，反正这事儿肯定最后也瞒不住……

他正在胡思乱想时，浴室的门突然被打开了。Tony抹了一把脸，睁开眼睛，只看见Steve雪白的皮肤在眼前一闪，接着就被那个屁孩子死死抱住了。Tony一时激动，直接被水呛了一下，Steve却还不松手，搂着Tony站在花洒下面，任凭水流啊流啊，从他的头发里流到脸上，再顺着淌到Tony的脸上。Tony憋得不行，踮着脚站了站才算是争取到一点呼吸空间，深吸了一口气缓了一下，就狠狠踢了Steve一脚：“咳咳……快放开，憋死啦！”

Steve微微松开手，接着一低头，开始疯狂地吻着Tony。Tony心说水还开着啊……能不能不要营造在淋雨的气氛啊，哪有这么烫人的雨。但是Steve的吻比这水还烫，Tony被这富有攻击性的亲吻逼得后退了一步，Steve立即跟上，那热水总算是都往那人后背上冲了。

Tony不知道这屁孩子又怎么了，看那样子是不想谈，只好顺从地张开嘴巴，让他好好亲。Steve嗯嗯地亲了一会儿，Tony抬起胳膊，慢慢回应起来。

他摸上Steve的身子才发现，这人穿着背心和内裤，不过已经全湿了。Tony边吻边给他把内裤和背心脱下来，Steve挺乖，没有反抗。等脱光了，他的手指也顺势溜进了Tony的臀缝里，热水立即顺着他的胳膊和手指流下来，烫得小穴猛地一缩。

Tony呻吟了一声，搂着Steve喃喃地说：“……怎么啦……”

Steve没说话，只微微一蹲身子，抓着Tony的大腿把他抱起来，然后粗长的阴茎便直直地捅了进去。Tony缠在Steve身上，被他这一下顶得脚趾都蜷缩起来，声音卡在喉咙里，半天出不来。

昨晚他俩做得太狠了，所以Steve现在直接进去，倒是什么阻碍都没有。他抓住Tony的臀瓣，开始用力向上顶弄起来，浴室里立即响起了啪啪的声音，因为他们身上都是水，所以格外响亮。Tony一开始还宁死不屈，被操了几下就不行了，开始咿咿呀呀地叫起来。那些热水还在源源不断地往下流，从他的身上流到Steve身上，再到他的阴茎和臀缝中，顺着两个人的动作，拼命往穴口里钻。Tony又起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，把Steve搂得更紧了。

“冷吗？”Steve发现了这个，一边操一边偏过头亲吻Tony的脖子，“还……啊，还冷吗？要我再快点吗？”

Tony爽得气都喘不匀了，哪有心思理他。刚刚起床后的那些情欲原本被压了下去，结果再次被挑逗时，来得更加气势汹汹，让人几乎没了理智。他低头狠狠咬了Steve一口，接着细细地说：“继续……啊……Steve……还想要……”

Steve眼睛都红了，按住Tony的屁股死命往里顶，恨不得把阴囊都塞进去。俩人就着这个姿势操了一会儿，觉得不过瘾，于是Steve抱着Tony慢慢跪下来，再把他小心翼翼放在地上，接着开始操。

那些热水噼里啪啦打下来，这下子都打在Steve的屁股上了。Tony想笑，但是又被高速的顶弄搞得说不出话，只能大大地打开腿，同时手伸下去，捏着Steve屁股，用力往下压，好让他捅得更深。两个人又开始接吻，亲一下，分开来，再亲。Tony感到那些热水在自己屁股中流进来又流出去，就好像是被操到出水了……他呻吟了一声，搂着Steve，再次亲他。“……到底怎么了啊。”

Steve憋着气操了一会，还是架不住Tony亲昵地磨磨蹭蹭，最后小声说：“……我今天想送你去公司。”

Tony的腿缠上他的腰，在快感中艰难地问：“为——啊……为什么？”

Steve的鼻尖儿上有一滴水，Tony抬起脑袋，给舔掉了。那屁孩子兀自纠结了一会儿，搂住Tony有点委屈地说：“……反正你肯定跟Pepper说你不喜欢我，不是恋爱，都是误会。我不喜欢你这么说，我想送你去公司，让她看看我们到底是什么关系。”

Tony闭上眼睛，一只手摸着Steve湿漉漉的后脑勺，另一只手向下摸到他的屁股上，然后狠狠拧了一下。Steve疼得叫了一声，下意识地操到了更深的地方。

“你……好疼啊！”他咬Tony的脖子。

Tony被他顶得一颤一颤：“你也知道疼！我的屁股都被你揉坏了，上面都是牙印……”

他拉开Steve的脑袋，眼睛亮亮地看着他：“——不准跟Pepper说你咬过我的屁股，她会晕过去的。”

Steve看起来有些失望，下面的动作也不由得慢了下来。Tony不满地皱起眉，拍了拍他的屁股，无声地催促他快一点，然后接着说：“……也不能告诉她我们会有很——很奇怪的性爱。”

Steve泄愤似地啃Tony的耳朵：“哪有很奇怪的性爱啊……”

Tony的阴茎在Steve的小腹上蹭着，他快高潮了。“就……啊，啊、啊——”他缩紧了后穴，硬生生把射精感压了回去，“……啊……就是，你一直说要喝奶……”

Tony想起昨晚在车上时，他把自己的精液抹在乳头上，然后喂给Steve吃。他俩太疯狂了，现在回想起来简直想把自己揍到失忆。Steve显然也想起来了这一幕，他的阴茎又胀大了一些，把Tony撑得直叫。

两个人终于闭紧了嘴巴，开始一心一意地操起来。Tony吻着Steve，只坚持了一小会儿就射了，那人在热水的冲刷下也没能挺多久，一股脑全都射了进去。

两个人粗喘着抱在一起，Tony用力夹着Steve，不想他出来。

过了一会儿，等他们稍微平息了之后，Tony推了推Steve：“……房间里有肛塞，你拿过来。”

Steve抬起头，不明所以地看着他。

Tony觉得脸红了：“……待会儿陪我去公司，就跟Pepper说我们都是普通性爱，没有什么乱七八糟的，也要跟她保证会好好恋爱，不会惹出什么麻烦，知道吗？”

Steve猛然瞪大眼睛看着Tony，似乎不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你……你答应了？？”

Tony使劲捏了捏他的脸，故作恼怒地说：“——操嘞，那我干嘛跟你做了一次又一次？我又没把你当炮友……”

Steve大叫一声，扑过去搂住Tony，语无伦次地说道：“我……我会对你好，我会一直对你好，就像你照顾我那样照顾你……”

Tony摸着Steve的后背，贴着他的耳朵说：“我都说了我不尿床，才不用你照顾。快去拿肛塞，我想带着你的东西去公司。”

Steve闷哼一声，又硬了。

 

尾声

 

“所以？公开之后的感觉怎么样？”Pepper递给Tony几份文件，浅笑着说，“哦等等，我先说我的感受吧——恋爱之后的Stark不那么难搞了，如果你敢翘班不来公司，我给Steve打个电话就好用。”

Tony拿过那些文件，翻了个白眼：“得了吧Pep，那小子我养大的，他听我的话。”

Pepper露出一个了然的笑容：“哦，这我就听听，不一定会信啊。”

Tony拖长了音：“Pe——pper——”

Pepper点了点桌子：“好啦，把这些都签完，晚上就放你去约会，所以你现在最好给我努力工作，为了你跟Steve的 **私人时间** 。”

她在脑袋两边打了个双引号，跟Tony眨眨眼睛，就转身出去了。

Tony看着旁边那一摞文件，鼓起了嘴。接着他拿起电话，给Steve发了个短信：[今天好多工作，可能不能去看电影了。]

Steve大概在忙，过了好长时间之后才回复：[我晚上去接你，我们可以看夜场：）]

Tony满意地笑起来，专心工作了。

 

FIN


End file.
